


Crucifixion II: The Penance

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Crucifixion [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 按照两季TV+亡国来的补完路线，简称十字架线。本篇为亡国篇七骑×参谋场合，配对为朱雀/鲁路修（尤利乌斯）。有第三人单方面凌虐鲁路修（尤利乌斯）内容提及。





	1. Suffocating Me

他听见钟声。

自神社旧址，自学院塔楼，自皇城潘德拉贡之中而来。回荡既久，似时日于一刻间亘古长存，从未前行。在那钟声鼓荡之时，有鸦鸟、燕雀和白鸽成群飞过。而他扣下一人腕臂，带着或亲昵、或援救、或残忍意味。他昂起头来聆听，那钟声从不戛然而止，而只止于逐渐恢复平静的悠长呼吸，随着一刻转折而起，又在余波里平淡而终。

他低头噬咬那人耳际时钟声散去。他听见细碎喘息，他看见苍白皮肤淌下汗渍，他加速冲击时换来一阵低颤哭音。那人躯体弯折、近乎破碎，偏色的双眼混沌不清，仰起头来望向他时露出脆弱咽喉——

而他狠狠扼上，收紧手指。

 

尤利乌斯·金斯莱首次出现于潘德拉贡视野范围内时，多数人也只当那不过又是个被皇帝雪藏的棋子。这庞大帝国诸事繁杂，贵族联盟派系纷乱，这游戏圈中混迹者注定不可能认得每一张新生脸孔。无非是哪个从编号地区提拔上来的幸运儿，一夕立功，或只是得到了一句举荐。潘德拉贡对此流传过一阵风言风语，因着那人被指派去欧联战场的权位，因着少数见过那人真实面貌者隐隐透露的不安。在一个装扮诡谲、仅剩单眼、身形削瘦的年轻文官形象刚刚稳定下来时，那人本身便从皇城范围内消失了。

于是针对那人本身的传言淡去，被更新的取代。无论是知名的恐怖分子，还是接下来的战场局势，都比一个并不知根知底也不抛头露面的年轻人来得有趣。

直至派往欧联的皇室专列启程之前，枢木朱雀才算真正见到自己在这次任务中的护卫对象。他多少心下疑惑，因皇帝在向他指派作为第七骑士的首次任务时，所亲口交代的事宜内容着实古怪。“金斯莱卿可能在某些时刻出现一些记忆混乱。假若出现这类状况，你需要负责稳固他的情绪。”那时他自以为心下了然，仿佛皇帝着实捉来一个重要棋子，洗去一些污点，不舍轻易放弃。

“我该如何行事？”他提出询问，而皇帝回答：

“我将他对皇室的憎恨转为忠诚，然而那憎恨本身须得保留一个原始的宣泄口。若有必要的话，叫那出路截留在你一人身上，枢木卿。”

枢木朱雀满腹疑窦，回想自己何时得罪过这号人物而久久无果。

他终于站在那神秘参谋的房门前时，仅一扫视便察觉了几处监控，又因密码锁的存在而皱起眉头。“您已得到通行权限。”驻守侍卫道。朱雀便抬起手来，单指摁上，灯转绿而留出门洞。他自浅淡晨光中走入宽敞房间，见着那人剪影驻留在窗沿乏光地界。而那人形在他的注视下歪过头颅，随后先行出声，只得一句便叫他的神经似上刑场般全绷紧了。

“久闻大名，枢木卿。”那人说道，声音低沉，气势凌厉，“接下来旅途漫长，劳您费心。”

他自阴影当中缓慢走出，直至叫人得以看清削瘦脸孔。他的左眼被黑罩覆盖，刺绣图文隐现，紫晶坠饰直垂面颊。他伸出单手，一个友善讯号，而朱雀在短暂一瞥后便视线微垂，不同他的交互。

他应对的形式是单膝跪地，手肘前横行礼，在表情变化足够明显前就已低下头颅，完整错开那前伸手势。“属下不过担任护卫工作，不比皇室特遣专员，”他说，“金斯莱卿。”

“你我年纪相仿，实质地位相近，无需多礼。”那人说，“若不嫌唐突，直呼教名也无妨。毕竟到了欧联地界，自皇城直派者便只得你我两人。届时若想自那群蛀虫手中得权，除去一柄权杖名义，至少也当合作密切些才不至势单力薄。”

第七骑士仍维持跪地姿态，垂手处单拳握紧，隐隐作痛。

“……但随你愿，金斯莱卿。”

他陈述那名字时咬字缓慢拖沓，似将它循着每个音节完整拆分，撕咬咀嚼。

 

枢木朱雀首次翻看那特遣参谋的资料时，列车刚刚自昏沉夜色中启程。那并非良好征兆，一如此行所护卫看管的对象本身。他们自新陆西岸进发，跨越海峡再逾越整片辽阔的西伯利亚荒原。这旅途足够漫长，即便以当下的列车行进速度，仍至少须得两天有余。对于他们为何不选择更为方便快捷的空路，朱雀原本感到不解，此时却多少有所猜测。

皇帝陛下仅留了这两日多的行程供他们交流往互，磨合关系，寻准现下定位。明面上的理由则是金斯莱卿身体虚弱，长途飞行易感不适。朱雀手中翻阅那份资料，上头尽是些流传于潘德拉贡的讯息收集，亦或是那些讯息本身的源头。

世袭贵族，顽疾缠身，曾流落于11区，后回到不列颠尼亚本国，得罪了几个权贵。他在这份虚假资料中辨识些仅存的真实痕迹，然后他看见自己的名字。上头写着尤利乌斯于童年初流落还未成为11区的日本时，由于枢木家的运作失去了唯一的妹妹，也因此对枢木姓、对11区人都有着相当程度的痛恨；再往后去，他回到本国中时，开罪权贵们的起因也和第七骑士相关。朱雀拎起嘴角又不屑地撇下，由此对皇帝多生了那么一丝明确反感。

时至如今他并不介意自己被如何编排，然而涉及童年往昔和娜娜莉——

他胃里一阵紧缩，随即丢下那份文件。黄昏在境线上彻底消失时，他走至那截包厢，沉默地凝望了片刻门扉。一座牢笼，他想。一扇上锁的门，一个虚假身份，一个作为谎言的名字。他走进包厢时，参谋阁下正悠闲地坐在沙发上翻阅资料。那是自己的档案，朱雀辨识出来。年轻男人抬起头来，同他心照不宣地交换了眼神。

“你让我很惊讶，枢木卿。”那人说，“一个11区人攀至如此高位。”

“你也一样。”朱雀答道，“我很惊讶皇帝陛下会如此重用——你这类人。”

他不谈信任。皇帝并不交付信任于任何人，倘若查尔斯当真在此间相信过什么，那也是他自己的Geass能力。他瞧着对方脸孔，错开清明的那边眼睛而盯着那精致繁琐的眼罩。许久过后他才意识到自己会显得唐突失礼，然而这并非坏事。

“不过赎罪而已。”那人轻轻淡淡说，“胜非我功，败为我过。”

他伸手指着上锁厢门，给予足够明示。此时他不显得如何不甘落魄或高傲张狂，他打量过来的表情像是审视考究，却未见得多少真心实意的痛恨。朱雀低垂着头，似在剖开假面审视一个无解谜题。随后他疲惫叹气，有些厌恶地挥了挥手。

“如果有新的前线信息传来，我会通知你。”他生硬道，“我会定期过来巡查。”

他也懒于表露恭敬假象，若真那般行事也不过是针对潜在亲昵而进行推诿。他转过身去，预备拔脚离开，却听得那人在身后说：

“我应当怪罪你害我落至这般地步吗？”

“那是你自己的过错。”朱雀说。这源于虚假记忆的质疑在他胸腔中燃起一把实火，叫他即时扭回步向，直到对方近前，提起那华服衣襟来由近前切齿低语。“你该学会别把过错推到别人头上。”

“我没有。”对方平静道，“这是一个问句。”

“那么我已经回答了。”

他按捺下更加失礼地将对方推回座上的冲动，缓缓松开手指。那人自行滑回座上时，嘴角带着一丝若有若无的讥笑。朱雀都能听见那声音在自己耳畔柔和低语，说你不擅表演，不擅隐藏自己情绪，不擅说谎。

那原本也并非好事。

然而时下的伪装是必要的。于是他随着屈膝致礼，将自己身形摆放至更低，随后执起对方手掌，道了句“抱歉失礼”。在他听及其它回应前，他隔着轻薄黑绸亲吻其下包覆的细长手指。他明确感受到身前人身躯一僵，于是他满意撤下。

对于这类人而言，敌视者的切近所带来的挫败感有时远胜于一些更为实质的扳倒手段。而出于皇命嘱咐，此时他并不介意利用这般弱点。他行至门口，那人才终于重新开口，只得一词。

“朱雀。”

没有下文。他脚步一滞便恢复寻常，走出房门去末了才回头一瞥。在那短暂一窥间，鲁路修·兰佩路基、不列颠尼亚、黑色骑士团首领的形貌与现下的重叠，通过一个名为尤利乌斯·金斯莱的谎言而看望着自己。

 

第七骑士维持着行伍间形成的良好作息，在护卫刚于晨间交班时，便已简单沐浴完毕前去用餐。而后他端着一份餐盘走至那精美牢笼前，无需通报便兀自走进。房间中人也已身起，尚未整装，发梢仍然湿润，只着纯黑浴袍，在座椅上交叠腿脚。朱雀的视线笔直地剖析过去，皇室参谋周身繁复花饰尽去，仅余一只眼罩，那上头的花纹和坠饰便显得繁冗生硬起来。

他将餐盘搁在茶几上。尤利乌斯从朦胧未醒似的沉思中惊醒，眯眼看着他。

“朱雀，”尤利乌斯仍然这么叫他，自然随和，语调轻松，“你至少该替我申请一下餐车的通行权利。”

“我会负责。”

“凡事只得你一人操劳可不是好事，毕竟你是位圆桌骑士，”尤利乌斯道，“将太多时间耗费在这类琐事上可不合常理。”

“我读过了所有战报。”朱雀毫不避让，“我了解了我需要知道的部分，一些突出敌情，一些被圈点的对手，其余对战场排布的考虑并非我的职责。我此次前来只有两项任务，其一是在必要时才乘兰斯洛特出战，其二便是你的护卫工作。”

他学着前夜对方的架势一般指向闭锁门口。尤利乌斯眼神阴沉下去，轻声道：“看守。”

“而且优先于前一项。”

“真有趣。”尤利乌斯说，“名义上你应当遵循我的指令，实质如何似乎恰好相反。”

“只在门内。”朱雀说，“人前明面上，你可不能被摆放在囚犯的位置。”

尤利乌斯抬起眉毛。“无妨，反正我不过是来为帝国尽心效力。”他露齿冷笑，嗓音愈发轻柔和缓，“我也不会止步于不论胜负，我要用胜利洗刷我的名誉。到那时，整片欧罗巴的土地都将为此欢庆，呼唤我与帝国的名字——而到那时，皇帝陛下自会祛除我的罪名。”

“你当真了解你的罪名吗？”朱雀喃喃道。尤利乌斯仅露的一只眼睛目光骤然凌厉，一瞬即逝。

“虽非出于我本意，然则结果仍是对帝国不敬，”他答道，“对陛下不忠——”

他陡然停顿，露出痛苦神色。他摁上自己裸露的单眼，发出低沉喘息。需要转移他的注意力，朱雀意识到。不能任他思索深想。这才初露端倪，这便已初露端倪——鲁路修对不列颠尼亚的恨意远比自己得以想象的更加深远。朱雀锁起眉头，迟疑既久，直至那急促喘息间隐隐带上痛苦嘶吼，他才弯下腰去，摁上了那眼罩表面。

“嘘。”他说。他的手指描摹凹凸不平的刺绣纹路，克制自己不去回想这底下藏着他多么痛恨的物事。他抚摸那菱形坠饰，隔着锋利边沿挨近对方面颊。尤利乌斯的身形颤动幅度减弱了些，僵直了许多。朱雀自他的唇角读出讶异厌恶，和一些惊惧，反倒放松了些。他咬住那低垂的坠饰，含着它，贴近那下撇的短弧。

尤利乌斯张开嘴，似要斥责，而朱雀占着了那微妙空间，由得那坚硬棱角划过对方柔软唇线。再往后去，那些微的刺痛便滑脱了，仅剩得他们两人黏腻的鼻息和口齿交缠。尤利乌斯仍然身形僵硬，但终于放下了手，紫色眼睛里流露屈辱不安。

我是仅剩的一个，朱雀想。活下来的，陪这说谎者行至此处在这广袤平原上疾驰的，在其记忆当中尚算熟识的仅剩的一个。仅剩的真实情感都需倾注一处，因只有他一人显得安全而真实。他为这讽刺现境而哼笑出声，终于推开那不明所以的失忆人士。尤利乌斯复望向他时已经重归了淡漠平静，反倒报复性地欺身回来，手指攥紧他的小臂，膝盖跷起顶着了他的下腹。

“朱雀，”尤利乌斯轻声念着，“第七骑士，枢木卿……”他的膝骨自宽大浴袍底下滑出，赤裸地、细腻地在一处碾磨。随后他嘴角勾起锋利笑意。

“……若你当真胆敢。”

他不指僭越，朱雀意识到，而在指权责。他用力捏着了对方膝头，直至瞧见一丝痛苦痕迹，才缓慢将其推开。他想他们早就认清了各自的僭越余地，从隐私侵犯到一条性命。而权责，他们尚需要漫长拷问，好辨清这一步是短暂僭越，还是长久的、细腻残忍的报复。

皇帝陛下以一人之力更改了许多事情，唯有他们两人之间这份微妙余地，在兜来转去后仍是一致。

 

“还有十二小时到达圣彼得堡。”换岗的护卫道。

这期间安然无恙。尤利乌斯的微小毛病没有复发，朱雀按时送去并收走餐盘。翌日清晨他再见着那人时，那人还刻意自浴袍缝隙里探出膝头，叫他见着上头的青紫指痕。朱雀猛然抬头看向那单只眼睛时，那里头写满了毒蛇择人而噬般的危险讯号。但除此以外，他们之间再无多余交流。

这一日并无它事。前线并无进展，皇城也无指示。第七骑士或许花了太长时间在那包厢门外逗留。他在长廊踱步，循着隆隆回响和窗外起伏的山脉，似就这样简单踏过千里。他徘徊往复多次，末了终于站定，凝视着玻璃上倒映出的自己的脸面。

他看到那张年轻脸孔，神情阴霾，眼角冷厉，全不似旧日模样。他想那不过是一席假面，然而它已经纯然根生在他皮肤骨骼间了。他们一旦迈出步伐便不能再收回，一旦转变便不能再轻易回到过去。随后他闭上眼，不看那陌生面貌。

随后护卫说，还有十二小时。

只得一夜。窗外余晖正在消磨，他们将在黎明前到达那陌生地界，而这段徒劳无益的旅途将走到终点。朱雀便再次走进那门扉之内，尤利乌斯仍是整装，却再一次捂着了那边眼睛。

“朱雀，”他叫他，声音嘶哑，神情苦痛，“水……”茶几上水瓶倾倒，座椅边水杯落地。那人向自己伸手求援，颤抖痉挛。他说“拜托”，近乎哀求。枢木朱雀控制不住地撇下嘴角，难说自己心情如何。

可笑，他想。可怜。他扶正水瓶，拾回水杯，倒好了仅剩的部分。他无从猜测又是何类联想引发了其记忆根源，也没有询问。他只消遵从指令给予引导。

他将水杯凑到尤利乌斯嘴边时，对方仍然剧烈颤抖，几乎不得遏止，水线溢过下颌。朱雀隔着手套揩去那处水渍，随即收回水杯来，含进自己嘴里。

他扳着那人下颌，撬开牙关叫他吞咽。如此往复几遭后，水杯终于也见了底，而尤利乌斯仍未见得好转迹象。“还有十二小时到站，”朱雀冷声道，“如果你不想在欧联驻军面前显得太过狼狈，最好正常休息一夜。”只得一夜。尤利乌斯似听而未觉，半晌才浑浑噩噩抬起头来，仍未见眼。

“……朱雀。”他说。

他因着目不能视而尽力仰头，鼻息切近，柔软而急促。而朱雀沉默地伸出手去，绕至他脑后，在柔软黑发中找寻系带末端，轻轻拉扯，叫那繁杂罩饰松脱滑落。

那只左眼暴露出来，泛着鲜艳血色，图纹展翅欲飞，然而本身则似失明一般空洞无神。朱雀替他解去沉重肩披时，低头亲吻那处脆弱眼睑，几近噬咬，似稍一差错便能将底下的物事啃食破碎。他一起身来，鲁路修便从那只眼睛里望着他。一位故友，其名为“零”。朱雀感到心肺都在往里发皱坍缩，然而他不得回头。

尚得一夜，他们都不得回头。

他再次低头亲吻时，用力扣着了他故友腕臂，使其不得反击，也不得逃脱。

他听见钟声。

 

尤利乌斯的繁重肩披下仅得无袖底衣，再次褪去后便赤裸相呈。朱雀拉去他的长裤底裤时，被一口啃咬在肩头上。那反击软弱无力，一如他挣扎的气力。“放我……”他发出微弱抗议，“我不需要——”

而后他便被打横抱起，丢弃在柔软床铺当中。皇室专列，朱雀嘲弄地想，古往今来都是一般，即使行往前线也不乏指挥官们寻欢作乐的需求，这类闭锁包厢甚至比哪儿都设备齐全。他弃下自己整洁外衣，咬去手套，直至骑士白衣与黑色华服在房间两处形成泾渭分明的两堆。尤利乌斯已经睁了双眼，目光晦暗，仿佛无力挪动身躯，又在尽可能地距他更远一些。

“金斯莱卿。”朱雀念道，依然缓慢拖沓，无形讥笑。他凑近那人耳际，齿尖不紧不慢地碾磨一块柔软皮肤。“还有十二小时。”

他打量这苍白身躯，脆弱而病态，不似一个足以掀起革命叛乱的领导者所有。他这么想着，在那上头留下吸吮淤痕。尤利乌斯大睁着眼，腿足蜷缩，被他摁着的腕臂扭动挣扎。

他想这报复形式足够细致残忍，一人迫不得已真面似假，一人不知情由假面作真，只余得他们仍在互相敌对憎恨的真相不被抹去。他自床沿柜屉中扯出瓶罐，淋下油剂，细细密密浇在身下人股间。尤利乌斯再次颤抖起来，不知是因为颅间疼痛或是冰冷不适。而朱雀也倦于进行冗长温和的前戏，便径直揽着了对方腰际，手指滑进臀缝，用力掰开探入。

一时间尤利乌斯身形紧绷起来，弓起脊背，甚至挣脱了那手腕钳制。他发出倒抽气与隐蔽哭音，手掌却狠狠击打向前。朱雀捉着了那攻势，含着了那细长指骨，在指节边缘留下齿痕。“——我警告你……”尤利乌斯说道，声音依然沙哑，不复圆融柔和。

“我知道。”朱雀说，“你不会冒险禀报。你会将这视为耻辱，你会报复我……然而不会求助于他人。”

本就无需牵涉他人，他想。由始至终只应圈禁于他们两人，多出的都是无辜者与受害者，或则牵涉进更多的加害者叫形势混沌难明。他将手指探入翻搅，叫对方未出的言语戛然而止。那蒙着血光的失神眼睛向着他，无害而无用。

“尤——”他压着了那名字，似撕碎一句谎言。鲁路修，他想。他吞咽那名字似苦果自酿。他的手指逐根深入，磨蹭探索，由得那温暖肠壁自然吸吮、直至浅浅抽离时足以发出浑浊声响。鲁路修猛然前倾去，似乎想咬着他的咽喉，被他轻易避开，反架高了那失了力的腿脚，折叠蜷缩、向前压折。他见着那青紫指痕，他又留下更多。他都能听见对方骨骼关节濒临不堪重负，然而却仍听不得一声明确告饶。

随后他用力贯入，换得剧烈喘息。他又扣回对方腕臂，仿佛他不这么做便会见得那说谎者在这光景中破碎涣散了。有一刻鲁路修似失线人偶般瘫软下来，由人摆布，只余得腰下在不得自控地放松绞紧。紧接着他开始发笑，被粗喘打得不成章段，在这当中还含混不清地念着仅剩的一个名字。

“……朱雀，”他喃喃道，“朱雀……”他双眼暗如阴灰，只叫人来回冲击也未见得鲜活些。他自鼻腔发出隐晦哭音，而他昂首之时，朱雀用力扼上他的咽喉，力道大似宁可捏碎。当他终于张嘴喘息时，第七骑士便俯至近前，进行了最为绵长细致的一次亲吻。

 

尤利乌斯自半梦半醒间听见钟声，似遥远回音，而他隐约记得曾有一人同他指骨相扣。他在那由指针与鸟翼交织而成的幻境顶上漂浮了许久，恍恍惚惚被拉回现实。他醒来时，困扰他的诡谲头疼已全数消失，而他借着一点朦胧星辉瞧见一个挺括背影在窗沿伫立。

“我们快到了。”那人说，仍然声音冷硬，不带起伏，不近人情。尤利乌斯在那儿瑟缩了一下，下意识抚过自己脖颈，揣测那里是否有几道青紫痕迹。一时间他怀疑起他们这般深入憎恨的缘由，不相对等，不相平衡，细想只得一片虚无。

枢木朱雀已整装待发，这会儿确认他清醒之后，前来小心谨慎地将他扶起。那动作当中强硬褪了几分，重新被疏离填满。尤利乌斯绷紧下颌，由得对方将自己抱至淋浴间，擦洗周身，又穿戴齐整。及至最后，朱雀拾起那黑色眼罩，拎在手中迟滞许久。尤利乌斯想伸手夺得时，他才继续动作，缓慢细致地将系带在后脑严密打结。

列车适时缓慢刹停。第七骑士站直了身，单膝跪地深深行礼，头脸都埋没于破晓前的深重黑暗之间。“我先行一步。”他说，转身而去，留下一个终于不复关闭的门洞，投入隐隐光亮。

尤利乌斯在那黑暗中坐了许久，一刻，一秒。他回想往昔现实，他回想他所知的有关枢木朱雀的一切。那人终究成为一个仅凭资料无法解读的谜团。他深呼吸了一次，又是一次，独自站起，向那陌生地域走去。

及至他踏下列车之时，他便也只记得他为何而来、由何人所伴了。


	2. Breaking Slowly

一道锁匙。朱雀得见那紫晶坠饰时想。

更甚于一道锁匙。查尔斯在施加诅咒时，总要留下一道防御机制，叫那来历相似的诅咒之眼从根源上目不能视。每当那浮于记忆之上的脆弱冰层被触动时，它便化作利刃，叫不属于尤利乌斯·金斯莱的那些部分尽被分割阻隔。那受刑者本人只当是寻常病痛，头颅深处剧烈烧灼致使两眼昏黑。而疼痛实则不过是附加连带，那眼睛本身才是诅咒之始。

尤利乌斯并不知晓。尤利乌斯有太多事情不曾知晓，曾经的说谎者如今活在谎言之中，由得一个卸去他假面的昔日之友之敌拿捏着他的安危。他睁着了眼，无法聚焦，恍恍惚惚如蒙幻景。“向日葵。”他轻声道，声音细微，神情单纯有如孩童，不至一时半刻便为剧烈疼痛所扭曲。

枢木朱雀站立一旁，抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。

偌大行宫中空空荡荡，除去他们外再无他人。并非怠慢皇家使者，实是为了防范有将一日属于那不列颠尼亚弃子的原本记忆自那躯壳当中陡然复苏，冲破一层诅咒，叫自身的诅咒之能暴露而出。他们不愿同一个曾掀动一场叛乱的智者对赌，假若鲁路修当真毫无预兆地重现于世，即使帝国圆桌骑士就近在身畔，若是多了那么些能被操控的闲杂人等捣乱作辅，他也未见得能把鲁路修重押回皇帝面前。

于是每逢无事之时，偌大行宫当中便只得他们两人。尤利乌斯的发作比预想的更为频繁，朱雀几乎每日清晨都得留守他床榻前仔细审视，自那深紫眼睛乍睁之时便从中寻找可能存在的、不属于尤利乌斯·金斯莱的痕迹，随后迎来逐渐清醒的参谋阁下反向审视的目光。他们维持着这般微妙态势，相互试探，又保持缄言，看似平衡却全不对等。

于是此时夜深人静，那高贵囚犯又开始低哑嘶语时，也只得枢木朱雀一人听闻。而他伸出手来，向自己尽力探够，刻意或无意。一声实名念诵，一个索求讯号。

“朱雀，”他说，“给我水……”

而后他便似个笨拙孩童般，循着那失了平衡的态势扑倒在地，肩臂腿脚在那深紫绒毯上拉作削长刻线。

他在流泪。清晰显著，远距仍然依稀可辨。朱雀驻守在一位骑士理应驻守的外缘处，默然审视这情境。他在斟酌思量，当前显得弱势无助的是一个虚假贵族，一个失忆叛党，或一个许久以前、向自己伸手以希求一次紧握的挚友。

而这思量永远不得其果。

 

枢木朱雀走至那人面前、阻住那缓慢可怜的匍匐爬行态势时，那独剩的、失神的眼睛恰恰朝自己望着，仿佛在这几无视觉的昏黑境地中，一点足步震颤就足够他判定形势。朱雀没有站立太久，他怕自己终究不得忍受这卑微模样，恨不得生生将那头颅踩进冰冷地面——旋即蹲下身来，错开他依然前伸的手，扳着了他的下颌，仔细审视他的面貌。

他见过这般神情。试图信任一个本不该信任的同龄人，绷紧嘴角不愿轻易求助，又不得已下意识脱口而出对方名字。这隐忍把戏还不够成熟，只属于一个尚还年幼的被弃皇子。突至陌生地域，只得一人勉强熟识。朱雀想自己并不该奇怪这稚嫩人格会陡然浮出表里。

他松开手，几乎生出放弃念头，预备拾起水杯给予些微薄援助时，便听得身前人发出阵短促鼻音，喉间锁住模糊呻吟。这声音叫他一瞬从神经末梢到脊索都绷紧僵硬，随后他低头，瞧见那张苍白脸孔上已然泛出惊惧和异样酡红。

鲁路修微微弓着了背，在腰胯与地毯间腾出一方暧昧空间。朱雀走至他身后，就着他与座椅间贴地缓慢蠕行出的那点距离站住了脚，随后屈膝跪在那黢黑衣尾上，在分岔的两腿间寻着了着力点。他俯下身去，拥而未拥，徒手探进那方狭窄弓弧底下摸索。金斯莱参谋的腰胯底下，经了那番在绒毯上的贴合磨蹭，已然正常地沉甸甸地鼓胀起来。朱雀探摸到那地方时，他的含混呻吟又加重了些，溢出咽喉。

“……朱雀。”他说，仍然留存着些许恳求意味。他或许还说了“不要动”，说了“别”，然而被唤名者仅仅是逗留原处，细致搓摩。他划下金属链扣，捉摸住那硬物，从底裤柔软织料中将它掏出。鲁路修发出断续哽咽，轻轻扭转腰胯试图摆脱窘境，却使得阴茎在柔滑地毯上毫无阻隔地摩擦了一阵，随着另一人手掌的捋滑揉搓，沥沥渗出前液来。

他感到惶恐，朱雀意识到。时下的鲁路修甚至未见得当真明了这般行为的含义，却着实被阻塞在这受诅的躯壳里。朱雀心下犹疑时，身下人挣离似的摆动叫那削窄腰臀还不住蹭着他的胯间。他包覆住嘴唇，多少有些绝望地暗自咒骂了自己。

他俯得更低，半拥着了鲁路修的上身，摸索到外衣扣结处强硬解开，随后从那双暂扣着绒毯的手头拉去了轻薄手套。他暂起了身，将那沉重夸张的流苏长衣拉扯褪下，整面掀至一旁。鲁路修那未覆的半面仍在向外无神探望，水痕胡乱划过鼻梁面颊。

“给我……”他说。

而朱雀将那黢黑里衣的背缝一拉到底，亦拉下了底裤外缘，直叫这具身躯自颈后暴露至紧窄臀线。他在那颈后喷吐温热呼吸，一手摁着了鲁路修外伸的手臂，另一手恢复原位，由着皮革面料窸窸窣窣摩擦着湿润前端。他用力摁在渗出前液的穴眼上，感到怀中身躯霎时颤抖起来。

“……好。”他说。

他压在那身躯上，膝头着点将股间逼分更开，探究地一瞥黑革手套尖处沾染的腥液，随后就这般突入臀线当中去。他寻找到温热后穴，缓慢摁压探搅，由着肉壁吸附挤压而往深处、更深处开拓空间。他空闲的手自鲁路修手臂上挪开，自肋侧挤入衣缝，从绒毯与里衣上微微撑起一道缝隙，捉住一侧乳首玩弄揉搓。

他由着皮革面料与两处脆弱敏感辗转接触，这类刺激直接而残忍。鲁路修发出嘶哑叫喊，在空荡荡的公馆正厅中并无回音。他外露的眼睛湿润更甚，仍然溢着畏惧和问询。他的额前渗出汗渍，黏着了柔软黑发，在地毯上蹭出毛糙尾端。

“别向别人问，”朱雀贴着他的脖颈，舔吻耳后一小块皮肤，直至那里留下深色烙痕，“别对别人说。”就像他们之间曾经发生、纠葛不清的一切，再无第三人得以通晓理清。他轻轻拉扯那胸前硬粒，听得一阵吃痛抽气，又在肠壁深处活动手指，自当中撑分，旋即寻至一处猛烈戳探。鲁路修如身躯过电般抽搐起来时，他适时在那光裸背脊上留下更多亲吻痕迹。

“……别……”鲁路修低微呻吟着，说不出完整字句。他面上汗渍泪痕相混，嘴唇张开颤抖。朱雀跪立起来，继而如他曾站立一旁时审视这般情景，视野周遭被质地细腻的绛紫填充，当中黑色里衣不起遮蔽阻隔，衬显得半覆未覆的瘦削躯体愈发苍白无力，上头的情色血痕逐渐浮凸而出。朱雀垂着眼睛，只留单手在那洞穴中戳刺，直至它变得湿软、手指活动变得游刃有余。鲁路修将唇瓣分得更开，余得一阵咏叹似的喘息萦绕耳际。

朱雀抽出手指，解开腰带，滑开裤链。

 

他突入那湿软洞穴时并未按捺力道，几乎同身躯趴伏下去彻底压覆在另一具上的态势一般迅猛，贯穿到底，紧密无缝。

鲁路修发出无声尖叫，似被鞭笞击身一般猛然仰起头来。他面露痛苦，腰部陡然绞紧。朱雀再次扳着了他的下颌，摩挲他的嘴唇，伸出尾指撬入齿间，搅动软舌发出模糊呜咽。

除此之外别无它法，朱雀想。他无法言说任何暗示性的承诺言语，譬如“没事”，譬如“会好起来”。他无法出言要求，甚至无法低声呼唤一个名字。鲁路修微微放松了些时，他便开始缓慢抽离，又再次整根没入将他操得更开。他这样反复动作时，几乎听见另一人的硬挺在腰弓碰撞间偶尔无声地拍打在地。

他们被抛入一团火焰里，一个假想的干热、遥远的夏季当中，焦急寻觅自那时伊始保留下来的一星半点余迹。无关信任，无关依赖，只剩原本的毫无关联的两人，逾越了那时的一切温情而在此剧烈交欢。那一团火焰原本只在一人脑海胸腔里燃烧，此刻却缭绕开来、同时将他们两人都裹覆着了，从脊索末端蹿至头眼。朱雀掐着了他的腰，辨识起这面裸背上有多少由自己如何留下的印迹。随后他什么也不再想，嘴唇蹭着汗液濡湿的后颈，感受到身下肉穴绞紧、阵阵收缩。他触手捞到地毯绒面上一片湿滑，旋即自己也闭了眼，叫那火焰将他的意识也烧了去。

他听见那人叫他的名字。

 

枢木朱雀恢复意识时，身下人还如死了一般一动不动。他叹了气，抽离起身时隐约带得一声微弱呻吟，他没有细听。待到双腿恢复气力后，他便将鲁路修从地毯上捞起来，绕至正面以一个拥抱托着了他的身体。鲁路修在他颈窝里慢慢偏过头，下颌狠狠磕在他的肩胛骨上。

朱雀动了动嘴唇，发觉自己仍然说不出“没事”或“抱歉”。他握着了对方的肩，凑至跟前去亲吻。一时间他们尽都不能言语，而他就在唇齿交叠间目视着那单只失神眼睛里逐渐恢复清明，带上了一点儿他不能甚解的晦暗。

那紫晶坠饰磕碰在他们两人之间，垂至唇线，挨挤又挪移开去。朱雀移开嘴唇，摸至对方脑后，将有些松脱的眼罩重新系紧。末了他蹭过那锋利锁匙在那张脸孔上留的一道印压痕迹，便往后抽身了，隔着一段安全间距维持凝望。

尤利乌斯·金斯莱发出一声冷哼，当着他恢复为剖析审视的目光挪动身躯，自行够着了一旁倒落的水杯，摇摇晃晃地站起身了。


	3. All I'm Reaching For

枢木朱雀其人是个谜团。

尤利乌斯曾经多次对其暗自审视，他猜想对方待己也是相似态度。东洋人的血统叫这位圆桌骑士的面貌比实质上显得更加年轻，那年轻人的脸孔上却从来都罩着通常不易见于这般年龄的显著阴霾，或则直接匿于厅堂阴影当中，或则在光亮处面对自己时十倍百倍地加深。

他们并不正式出战，仅在欧系不列颠尼亚内部，又暂时无人胆敢反抗皇权手杖。如此这般一个护卫，大抵还是主要行着监守的职责。他们两人各自心知肚明，仅说穿一次便不再提起。尤利乌斯本人也遵循着游戏规则，但若不需前往指挥部，就驻留在公馆里头，安安分分，不多踏出一步。

他遵循规则时，那骑士也不逾距，远远站着护卫或看守的位置，维持在安全而疏离的间隔上。偶然间目光交接，也只触及一片仿若无焦的淡漠。

他并不了解那人待自己好似根深蒂固一般的恨意从何处而来。在他的印象当中，他们在本国曾有冲突，然而不曾直接会面，硬要深究的话，反而是自己被坑害得比较凄惨，及至如今还肩负着隐蔽罪名。他这般想着，深究起那些似乎已然模糊不清的过往细节，在一片虚无中寻觅碎屑。

那并不比回忆睡梦情景容易多少，本质似乎也并无分别。尤利乌斯偶尔会将二者结合，在清晨醒来时尚阖着眼睑，及至外界真实光亮完全穿透他的蓄意封锁，撬开他的虚弱沉湎，叫他清醒些面对新一日的职责——他便睁开眼，日复一日地见着在公馆留居的另一固定成员。起初他会讶异，随后他会出言讥讽，再往后去他不再发言，反正对方并不对他的怀疑给予任何回应。

待到他起身时，那人自会从床榻边退去，复归原先那类安全疏离的间距。假若他安安分分，无病无灾，枢木朱雀其人便比来时旅途窗外无边无际的重复丘陵更加沉默无趣。尤利乌斯曾做出种种隐晦试探，那人也并非全无起伏，只是他细想起来，似乎只在自己确实被病痛困扰时，那人才会稍微松懈，拉近间距，及至过于密切。

尤利乌斯喜欢让事事尽在掌握，他不喜欢谜团，他需要答案。

他在那些模糊混沌的阴影当中寻找良久，反倒记起一个无关传言。在枢木加入圆桌骑士的行伍之前，这名誉不列颠尼亚人曾身为第三皇女的骑士。恰是这般年纪，尊贵皇女与争议兵卒的种种一度在帝国内掀起过流言蜚语，又止于血染会场的风波。尤利乌斯对这类无用的联想哂笑了一阵，在他那些过于明晰、如新雕琢涂抹上一般的记忆当中，并没有任何关于第三皇女本人的遗迹。

然而他模模糊糊形成一类印象，好像的确是因为自己曾使对方失去些什么重要物事、什么重要之人，才落得如今这般局面。

 

尤利乌斯·金斯莱很少面见天光，大抵因为眼疾所致，他更偏好坐在寂静黑暗处。偌大公馆四周常年大门闭锁，但凡无事时他就那般守在正厅中央，一方瑛绿穹顶下，直至整个漫长白日落幕，他才会起身来，前去偏厅短暂踱步。偏厅并不被帷幔覆盖，高大落地窗拉下一地夕阳余烬，踩入光亮所及处近似踩入残余火海。伴随光亮而下的还有窗框纵横，条状阴影铺伸开来，像极了宽阔囚笼。

观看这般情境总似目睹一场盛大的白日梦境即将消湮，也就是在这般时刻，尤利乌斯允许自己短暂放空思绪，不去思索战况局势，不去深究一个谜团。他将手掌覆在冰冷玻璃上时，隐约觉得这般举动或许曾在别处有过，不在旧日宅邸，不在帝国皇城，隐隐然如不曾存在的梦境余迹。

他渐渐阖拢了眼，在视野归于一线之前，瞥见浅薄倒影中出现了圆桌骑士一席华服。

“枢木卿，”他下意识开口道，片刻间又不知该如何接续，便强行提点一个话题，“我记得你并非正规军校出身。”那朦胧倒影中，年轻骑士冷冷收敛了嘴角，留下刀刻斧凿般的生硬神情。

“名誉不列颠尼亚人不被允许进入正规军校和公学，我希望你还记得这点。”

“这算是圆桌骑士行伍中的又一特例吗？”

年轻骑士又不言语了，只用那并不温润的深绿眼睛静默地瞧过来，自一个虚影中瞧过来。尤利乌斯拿手指在那虚影边上描摹，试图从中摘出一个谜底。

十七岁，他想。并非那行伍当中最年轻的一个，但也足够令人讶异。倘若不似其他圆桌骑士那般受贵族身份的拘束，十七岁是应当留在学校当中的年纪——和寻常平民一般碌碌无为地度日，成为一段无用的浪漫传闻的主角，抱着些难以真正付诸实践的空虚理想平淡地长大成人。

他想到便说出来，说“十七岁应当上学”。随后他见到那年轻面目轻微地扭曲了，他见到那人眉心眼角都淌出些许隐蔽的苦痛。然后他终于转过身去，自一方镜像中的窥测转而直面。枢木朱雀到了他的近前，界线渐无，间距微妙而危险。

“你在想什么？”年轻人喃喃道，口吻较之面色而言意外的柔软许多。这回换作尤利乌斯半晌无言，灵巧喉舌吐不出一字。朱雀那般切近地看着他，将属下、看守、护卫的名面全都丢弃。有一瞬间那人面上十倍百倍的阴霾都褪去，华服披挂好似不存，只余得一个寻常普通的年轻人，带着一丝困惑，仿佛那疑问是真心实意，又仿佛笃定了自己得不到回答。然后他说：“你也不该在这里。”

“我？”尤利乌斯讶异道，“我怎么——”

他自对方眼中看见自己倒影，同那人身形相近，年纪相仿。然而他们来历立场都并不相同。尤利乌斯想张口驳斥，却见对方又近了一步，几乎像寻常故友般、到了足以抬手携住臂膀般亲昵的地步了。他想着那份履历，履历里头写这年轻人多少受过正规教育，近期还是由于接了骑士重担才停学。履历本身无法尽绘的活人本尊就在他身前，他却碍于原本的生疏界限没法自然张口询问。

“我在东京租界的时候，”朱雀说，“听人说过这话，也向人转述过。”他咬字缓慢低沉，似一时耽于回忆，真心实意地不想迅速脱出。“在学校，”他说得没有头尾、毫无逻辑，“和寻常平民一起，做些无用活动，前途未卜——然后都失去了。”

“那个人也——”

“不止，不过是的。”

尤利乌斯又认出那根深蒂固的恨意来，迟疑了一刻。“拜我所赐？”枢木朱雀没有回答，只是看他。“我不记得。”尤利乌斯坦言道。他讶异地看到对方笑了，悲哀几乎混着了怜悯。

“我知道。”

然后他目视着对方凑近、再近，几乎得以听闻另一人脑海中思绪如何运作，然则只化为一片齿轮转动嵌合般的低沉噪声。尤利乌斯辨不清那含义，他想所有秘言皆有其锁匙，然而那锁匙并不持在自己手中。

他只能猜测，再三往复，推断一分才又近一分。他耗费太多精力在这上头，但凡不被公务缠身，但凡两人独处，暗自或明面、困顿或清醒，及至此刻，第七骑士抵着他的面门，沉默地、轻缓地亲吻他。

 

在那类遥远梦境当中，有过一个亲吻，属于那揣测的、不存在的、寻常人在这个年纪当有的情境。属于校事，属于同窗，相同制服的友人在长廊上一前一后地行过，及至某一节点便自然而然驻足交谈，谈及孩童时的亲昵。追逐打闹，早晚问候，一个向另一个普及自己故国礼节，而后贴近面颊，轻轻挨蹭，示范完毕后对方已然涨红了脸孔。及至长大重逢后，在此时旧事重提，那原先被捉弄的一个便报复般地欺压回去，扳着友人肩头，试图证明自己并不胆怯。

然后他们笑闹作一团，然后当真贴近，然后说不如认真作为一次练习，在彼此对这般似有若无的借口提出抗议前便面颊相贴，手指抚蹭颈侧耳廓，鼻尖碰在一起，再往后去才是一个吻，紧张笨拙得连牙齿都互相磕碰。然而柔软温暖，漫长似一个世纪，短暂似一触即分。末了反而是那早先在孩童时捉弄人的一个感到羞赧，于是别过头去看向窗外，看向窗格纵横处，周遭张扬着晴日青空，低声抱怨起在这窗边动作当心被人窥见。

那情景过于简单平静，似与现下这般浓墨重彩的战争时局格格不入。尤利乌斯也不知晓它的由来，然而在他扭过头来，被扳着颌骨纠缠唇舌时，隐约见到对方眼中火光散尽，反倒隐隐映出虚幻的蔚蓝天空来。

 

他的外套落在脚边、赤足踩在细腻衣料边缘上时，听见温和人声。

他的上身贴着窗璃、裸肤抵着冰凉平面、手被剪在后头扣住腕臂时，听见朦胧钟声。

他的目光短暂停顿在那些模糊虚影上，然而他看不清身后人的神情。那人在他肩背上舔舐，手臂环过身前在胸腹游走，及至往上去了，又几乎扼住喉间。尤利乌斯发出叹息，而那人泄了力，下一刻停止了手头玩弄，狠狠贯入他的身躯。

尤利乌斯复望着那窗面时，视野又微微模糊了去。他隐约看见两个年轻人，年纪相仿，志趣相悖，由着虚假交互延续和睦。他的目光越过那天际，越过千千万万烧灼的火，越过云端和广阔平原，越过战区边界，寻至一方澄净青空。在某一处窗璃边，人们暗地里暧昧亲昵时，窗前有飞鸟集群振翅而过，落下洁白鸽羽好似和平本身一般柔弱易碎。尤利乌斯指尖扣着那纵横窗格、那囚牢轨迹，半晌只余急促喘息。枢木朱雀在他体内挺进开凿时，仿佛那臆想的碎屑都随着这举动冲入他的脑海，反过去应证一个猜测。

假若他所想为真，假若那真是应当属于枢木朱雀的记忆，那么确有一人，留存在第七骑士之前的平凡生活中，足够重要，重要到失去后令得他生出那般深沉恨意。

所以、拼命护着那人性命，念着那人名字，反而愈发易感长久无望。

所以、扼着了凶犯的咽喉，撕咬虚伪名姓，拆卸他的骨骼，凿穿他的血肉，恨不得他死去或一并死去。

然后恶人便不存在了，仇恨便不存在了，一切尽归初始，记忆都归虚无。

尤利乌斯抵在这牢笼壁面上，赤裸相呈，失焦的眼睛望着外头火焰燃尽，天幕上头化为一片深暗死灰。

 

“我不记得。”他平静说。

第七骑士扶着他光裸身躯，手指短暂在黑发中浅浅穿插，近似一个友善摩挲。而后朱雀撤开手去，同上一次应对这话语一般，回答了“我知道”。

他知晓那全部的爱意和恨意，仅止于他一人内心。他不言语，不予以实质验证，由得尤利乌斯去试探、去揣测，作弄得两人各自疲惫不堪。他站起来，半搂半抱地将尤利乌斯弄回门扉之后，回去那黑暗地界中、瑛绿穹顶下，神情恢复了漠然阴郁，深霾在无光处重新圆融。尤利乌斯探究地看他，直觉自己终究是在间距上又近了几分，然而此间行事依然漫长无期。

而那谜题，尽管得了猜测，却止于无法应验，仍然只是一个谜题。


	4. Under My Skin

“我只有一事不解。”

尤利乌斯扫过视线，朝向方才被自己奚落过的军官身后，副手方位，一个约莫是得了隐晦授意的无名小卒如愣头青一般窜了出来，正面迎上自己的言辞。皇室特派参谋有趣地眯着了单眼，颔首示意自己洗耳恭听。

然而那人并不向着他，目光越过大半间作战会议厅室，昂首朝向了门沿角落。“参谋阁下实则并非皇室中人，我想这无需抵认。”那人说，“即便是朝中重臣，得了皇帝陛下宠信，握着皇权象征，也并非真正以皇室名义下令。若是不介意我用更冒犯些的言辞——金斯莱卿在当下对欧系不列颠尼亚的过度干涉中，甚至可能犯下了歪曲陛下意志的过失。对以这般无用之身败坏皇室名誉的人——枢木卿……”

门沿的人终于受了众人视线瞩目，那副处变不惊的淡漠神情未变，自阴影当中抬起头来，随着众人一道听完了后续言语。

“……作为直属于帝国皇室、乃至皇帝陛下个人的圆桌骑士，专程来担任这般狂妄之徒的护卫，不会有损您的名誉吗？”

一时间整方空间内静默无声，群人尽都屏息。尤利乌斯冷笑之际，思虑着这般诛心言论实则是针对哪一方的挑衅。欧系不列颠尼亚对本国意旨的暗中违抗由来已久，而今倒是学会了率先出言给人扣押罪名。他也随着众人望向那角落，年轻骑士在这般阵仗中面不改色，也不上前一步，就据守着那纯作为护卫而定立的一隅，开口时微微提高了音量。

“我作为圆桌骑士前来，是作为战力而非规划者存在。”他说，“我所遵从的是皇帝陛下的意愿。陛下将这般重担交与金斯莱卿，自有其考虑。恕我直言，反倒是在座的诸位，并无一人能将皇室准信掌握在手，又有什么资格发出质疑呢？”

他在话音落毕时微微欠身，尔后又恢复了雕刻僵死般的平静姿态。那碰了钉子的出言挑衅者一时无言，在众人些微哗然时，枢木朱雀再次冷声开口：

“诸位请谨言慎行。往后再有这般的冒犯者，胆敢对皇帝陛下的决意进行质疑，需要应对的可就不再仅是口头警告了。”

这番言语结束后，厅室内又短暂恢复了缄默。尤利乌斯在那沉闷气氛中终于起手，轻轻拍起掌来。

“让我们回归到之前的议题中来。”他温言道，“还有谁想提出其它见解？”

然而他余光仍向着那角落，窥见那肩披金纹蓝织的护卫者仍藏匿在朦胧阴影里。尤利乌斯又将单眼短暂眯起，叫一道似有若无的怒火被困在胸膛当中，在缓慢周旋间逐渐升腾，却不至于当即就倾泻出来。

 

这一日军事会议结束后，并无其它消遣活动。尤利乌斯手头持着权杖之柄，随着走动步伐有节奏地拍在自己手心。行车往返公馆的路途上他也握着那东西，直至步入公馆里头，仍未如以往一般暂时交由旁从的第七骑士代为看管。枢木朱雀几次有了欲开口的神情，然而最终不得开口一问。尤利乌斯也不拆穿他的疑虑表现，转而在正厅当中寻到自己座椅，在昏暗无光处坐好了，权杖置于膝头，膝头支撑手肘，就那般支楞着下颌出了声。

“今天是一次试探。”他说，“他胆敢在那场合中开口质疑，必然是得了维兰斯大公的授意。那人也无需追查，无非是一介替死兵卒，今日过后恐怕也就没了价值，倘若我们真的动手整治，或许反而会引起波折。”

“以阁下的安全为重，其余悉听尊便。”朱雀回答。尤利乌斯用眼角瞥着他，忽而扯起近乎和煦的微笑。

“这是在向我们示威。”他缓缓道，“这代表了欧系不列颠尼亚的态度，他们并不信任我们，乃至对皇室本身都抱有些许轻视。”他侧过了身，头肩靠向椅背，微微陷了进去。“然而他们反而把这罪名往我这边扣了，倒是明白先发制人。可惜缺乏必要条件时，即使短暂占得先机也扭转不了格局——”

“金斯莱卿，向我说这些并没有任何意义。”那人唐突地打断他的话语，在他视野边角稍稍欠身，“在需要兰斯洛特出战的情形到来之前，我都只负责护卫工作。”

“我只想做一句褒奖，”尤利乌斯冷言道，“你应对得很好。”

他瞥见年轻骑士神情有了波动，一时间透出讥讽似的模样。

“说谎。”

“……什么？”

“你并不想褒扬我，”朱雀说，“你在生气。”

尤利乌斯转身去与他视线相接。对方打量来的眼神仍是尤利乌斯所熟悉的，过于冷静，隐含锋芒，仿佛随时随地想将自己剖析开来、一层一层剥离出碎屑，连带所藏起的隐晦念头都逃不过那类审视。那审视间带着全然掌控似的轻蔑，混着复杂难辨的恨意与犹疑，又隐隐然仿佛全出自切骨的熟悉之意。那股潜藏的怒火在这般审视下骤然升腾，的确破开了体表虚假微笑而出。他在笑容消失之际霍然起身，隔着椅背微微探前身去，指节在权杖柄端攥紧扣死。

“那并不难解释。”他平静道，“有你这么一个看守在旁，本身就是对我不信任的表现。被皇帝陛下质疑忠诚性也就罢了，而今随意一些渣滓也敢说出这般不敬言语——自然会叫人感到不快。”

那也不过是其一，他想。这般解释已经足够搪塞，即使仍然会被怀疑为“只是其一”。更多缘由无法用言语阐述，即便是足以成形他也不愿详细言说。枢木朱雀那般漠然望向自己时，很难说是哪种情绪更加令人恼火。那类全然掌控、胜券在握的含义叫他背脊发寒，由着几次难说是两厢情愿的交欢印象带来淡淡麻痹，无论他手头是否握着一个皇室准信，都无法扭转他们二人之间带着些压迫的微妙格局；而那复杂恨意则在时刻提醒他，若不是这一信物的确存在，若非皇帝的确对他保有几分信任、将部分权责托付给他了，恐怕那人甚至不会顾及他的死活。

他心绪飘忽间，对面年轻男人摇头发笑，道了句“我想那只是其一”。尤利乌斯神经绷紧了，然而对面那人再未继续，似乎对他剩余的念头也无从捉摸，隐隐然还显出些古怪的好奇。而后他便告退，自椅背后退让开去，直往门廊而去，大抵将要开始例行对公馆安全情况进行巡查。尤利乌斯目送其背影消失，动作僵硬地瘫回座椅当中，捕捉到打从自己心底一闪而逝的懊恼情绪。

——倘若那人在出言维护时并非只针对皇权意旨所向，倘若自己在些许抵触畏惧之外、在病痛当中隐约记得的希求依赖真实存在，倘若那古怪心绪的确可以对其交付。

他为这莫名而来的希冀而痛恨自己。

 

枢木朱雀就寝之前，短暂踱过尤利乌斯的房间，自虚掩房门当中看见那人仍在对着会议资料揣想沉思。欧罗巴的战况实则并不繁复，以那人的头脑而论大概操控全局也能算作易事，错综复杂的反倒是当前欧系不列颠尼亚的派系问题。此地远离潘德拉贡的荣光影响既久，对待欧联与对待本国的态度一般暧昧难明，真要从中一一分辨忠于帝国与独立之意者，反倒需要耗费比执掌战局更大的心力。

皇帝陛下并没有派来个好差事，他想。这也不难理解，毕竟尤利乌斯其人存在本身即是一类惩戒。那惩戒是针对鲁路修而发，亦是在警示从旁的自己。

而后他怀着那些个复杂又无用的心事入睡。

早在他披上圆桌骑士的象征之前，梦魇便开始断断续续侵扰他，时至如今他多已习惯。不过是短暂昏沉间有记忆残片掠过，一些旧魇与一些新血，一个倒下的身影与更多，一道血红图纹刻在眼瞳当中，而后尽都化为黑暗。那之后他或短暂睁开双眼，辗转反侧一阵，又阖了眼进入另一个梦乡，或直接在翌日清晨醒转，对那些印象或有所保留或全不记得。然而这一日，在他还未叫意识沉寂前，在短暂昏黑似只掠过一瞬以后，他陡然清醒了，耳际捕捉到房门推响与一串细微足步。

他条件反射地绷紧了一瞬，在意识到来人为谁后又舒缓下神经。而后他在黑暗中支起身来，坐靠在床头，默然望向一道渐至跟前的黢黑剪影。

“时间很晚了，有要事吗？”

“你倒是警惕性十足。”尤利乌斯说，“我本来还打算看你怀疑一下是不是有外人潜入。”

“潜入刺杀者首先会针对你去，”他平静答道，“倘若想接近我也不会这般大意。”

他心怀疑窦之际，来人跨上前来，悠闲自在地坐上床沿。尤利乌斯在他跟前侧身时，未着平日礼装，已然换上柔软睡袍，仍是黢黑作底，裹在削瘦颈间至胸前留下苍白一线。那柄短杖还握在他手头，朱雀留意到。他疑窦更甚，压过了诡谲联想，抬起头来望着对方脸面。

“有要事吗？”他重复问道，“如果情况并不紧急，大可等到明日——”

“你说得没错。”尤利乌斯说，在他讶异时短暂一顿，而后撇开冷笑，“我在生气。”

这般明确言论反倒叫他捉摸不透，然而对方那精致眼角的确藏了愠色。朱雀在试图消化这句话时，眼睁睁看着尤利乌斯拧过身来，抬腿攀上床沿，足底软拖循着动作滑落脚尖、拍落在地一声闷响。对方单膝跪至自己侧畔时，膝骨探出了衣袍边缝，黢黑衣料自腿根边沿而分，暗处落下暧昧空隙。朱雀猛然抬头向那人眼睛望去时，风声骤然刺到近前，尤利乌斯就那般攀在他前头，手握权杖，如持剑般直指向他的咽喉。

那尖端几乎逼着了他的皮肤。朱雀僵在原处，不再妄动。“你在做什么，金斯莱卿？”他在被褥上攥紧了手，见着尤利乌斯在月色倾泻中舒展了眉眼，那熟悉神情叫他心下一沉。

“我在想，你有一百种方法从我手上夺走这东西，但你不能。”那人说着，语气玩味，“你是遵从皇命而来的，第七骑士——无论你我之间关系何等扭曲，唯有这一使命不得推卸。”

“你打算用皇命来压我一头吗？”朱雀从牙缝间挤出话语。尤利乌斯拉开宽松袍袖，平素整装时那精织腰带松松缠在他腕上，他慢条斯理地解下时，杖尖仍逼在原处分毫不动。

“如果那有效的话，是的。”他说，“别忘记你本身也是无权质疑者中的一员，枢木卿。”

这指控叫他肩背发紧，亦是出于自己的言语效力约束，叫他一时间散了抵抗的意念。他缓慢地低下头时，听见尤利乌斯发出满意低叹。而后他垂下眼睑，由着那人凑近而来，环过一个拥抱一般，将他双手剪在背后，由一道象征其身份地位的华服旧束捆绑绕结。

他眼尾瞥见那权杖被置于床头柜面，尖端向内，月下泛着似金非银的森冷寒芒。

 

“很惊讶吗？”

尤利乌斯解开他睡衣系扣时，指尖缓慢在他小腹逗留摩挲。那逗弄仍在延续时，这特派参谋便分了手，顺沿他裤腰下扯，捉着了腿间物事。朱雀在对方手指碰及自己阴茎时眉头一跳，吐出口气，往后倒了些许。

“有些意想不到。”他回答道，尽力维持声音平稳。尤利乌斯指尖扣着根部，如寻觅乐曲节点般在他性器上轻弹轻摁，削长指节柔滑地搓摩，细致如沿管乐理护。他为这节奏的轻缓优雅而短吁，直至那人旋至顶端，蓦然张开了手掌，自那一处扣压下去快速捋回根底。他轻微抽气时听及尤利乌斯低笑，面露嘲弄，眼罩边沿坠饰垂落微微摇晃。

“你想我应当对你作何态度呢，枢木卿？”他问，“憎恨？抵触？畏惧？”他拨开软袍衣襟，袒露侧肩，拉开胸前遮蔽，露出星星点点隐隐未消的吸吮血痕。“假若这算作你的报复手段之一，与仇恨之人欢好——那么它对你也一样生效。”

他合拢手掌，圈起指节，摹仿甬道张合，随着他喜好的韵律而作弄。朱雀嘶声叹息，及至尤利乌斯翻来润滑油液，冰凉液体淋在掌间继续搓弄时，他便在那人手中慢慢硬挺了。尤利乌斯并不掩饰自己刻薄冷笑，在只得他们二人相处时懒于强作和煦。随后他嗓音柔和道：

“即使不出于自己的意志支配，不出于想挑衅我的意愿……面对自己憎恨的对象，不也还是照样有反应吗。”

朱雀在身后攥紧拳头。

他望着尤利乌斯，那原非他所熟识或短暂熟识的任何一人。依着皇帝的意旨，尤利乌斯其人恐怕还将长久乃至永恒地存在下去。那并非“鲁路修”，那人藉由一副幽灵面貌而存，倘若他这般认定，那么ZERO的确是死了的，他便也可以将面前这人作为凶杀者而看待，倾泻那些已然无法独自承载的满溢的憎恨。

他见着尤利乌斯解去衣袍，柔软衣料自肩背滑脱至腰际，连系带都扯去，最终完全脱在身后。尤利乌斯张着了腿，将油液淋在自己股间，尔后一边手指仍散漫地在他阴茎上捋滑、叫快意一波一波袭往他的脑海时，另一侧就着晶亮液迹自行探入身下，展平穴口褶皱，微微转动撑开柔软形状，浅浅抽离时裹带出滑腻声响。尤利乌斯全然跨坐在他膝上了，叫他看着那翻搅情形，叫他意会到两番作弄频率一致，仿佛自己确是就着那时迅时缓的节奏而在那窄穴中开拓的。

就着朦胧月光他也看不清对方面色是否有异，只感到自己在这般刺激下逐渐硬至疼痛，连带着绑缚的双手勒紧处一并疼痛起来。他试图挣力时，又见着那尖杖寒芒，逼迫他强行绷直了身子，又干脆丧气似地全然倒下。他倒回床铺当中，手臂在腰际隔出空档，避过了那视觉刺激。而后尤利乌斯欺上身来，摁着了他的肩，俯下了头颅。

那人蹭到他鼻尖跟前，呼吸从嘴唇前掠过，似轻柔吹演般，往复折返，终于印在他嘴唇上。这是头一个由这具身躯主动奉上的亲吻，朱雀意识到。然而那人撕咬碾磨间细腻残忍，像他旧日作为，像的确反恨着他一般。

他心脏紧缩间陡然冰冷，咬紧了牙关，抿唇作一道绷紧的生硬弧线。尤利乌斯在他肩头轻轻抚摸，指节微微扣紧间，身躯一沉，咽下了他发疼的性器顶端，穴口轻缩又尽力张弛，慢慢咽至更深。

尤利乌斯开始动作时，朱雀意识到他的确取走了主导权。他将这场性爱拖进他个人专属的节奏中去，带着那类令人心烦的从容不迫，似简单驰骋、似指挥乐剧，毫无粗暴之意，却将一切掌握在手。他身躯起伏间不过浅浅抽插，还不待朱雀适应这步奏，忽而重重压下，借助体重坐实、快速吞没了整根，带他完全去到隐秘深处。朱雀在这一刻失控低吼出来，转而见到那紫晶坠饰末端划过自己脸颊，那人眼睛亦在近前，带着促狭玩味，手指挑着了他的下颌。

“……哈、你这不是，”那人嘴唇蠕动间喑哑嘶语，“也能在我面前缴械投降吗。”

他声音嘶哑间，那独目隐约蒙上水光。这副模样朱雀是熟悉的；尤利乌斯总会表露出那么些模样，叫他再三被提醒起这皮囊之下、在某处枷锁当中，“鲁路修”仍是活着的。就此而言，尤利乌斯反倒是个无辜者，而朱雀由着那人眼瞳在黑夜里映着真正的从犯，他自倒影当中看见自己。

朱雀叹息间，泄气似地放松了，由着自己呼吸步奏都被对方把握。尤利乌斯在沉下身时渐多了隐约颤抖，颤抖间后穴中隐隐收绞，勃起顶端孔眼缓缓淌出前列腺液，滴落在平躺者的小腹上。这般往复几次后，朱雀感到胀痛到了顶点，那人再次沉坐时骤然绞紧，又快速脱出，叫他在头脑空白间释放在外、黏腻在两腿之中。

年轻骑士自短暂昏花中恢复了视界时，见着身上之人跪立起来，表情淡漠，手指拎着自身性器轻轻压挤，迸射间向着他的脸面淋下。朱雀阴沉下脸，由着尤利乌斯伸手在他面上抚弄，划拉过温热液迹，抹在嘴唇边角、颧骨轮廓。他在这般处境中喉间翻涌，吐露言辞：

“你还真是，不惜把自己作弄成这副模样也要折损对方呢，就这般注重结果——该说我并不意外吗。”

他见到尤利乌斯淡漠神情中多了细微波动，削细眉梢挑起，嘴唇又凑至自己近前。

“最开始利用这种形式，造就这般复杂境况的人，不是你吗，枢木卿。”他言语间气息拂过，仍然似一个残忍亲吻，反剖开他的自我欺骗般造就的心防，“如果你当真完全想憎恨、想惩戒的话，根本不会采用这种手段吧。”

那紫色坠饰划过面颊，那紫色眼睛近在面前。在所有关于暴乱者与囚徒、关于全无温善的侵犯与折辱、关于约束与失去约束的梦魇散去后，那质询仿佛纯是由鲁路修而问的。朱雀在这般审视下心头震颤，在这震颤当中渐渐阖了眼睑。

“——说的也是啊。”

尤利乌斯仍在他面上划着指尖，沿着轮廓游走，顺着肌腠摩挲，倘若不是这般古怪局面，简直好似情人爱抚一般。某一时刻，那轻触的节点停驻在他额角，留了片刻后，换得一个似有若无的亲吻。

似幽灵重返，似梦境脱了魇想，似幻景拂过，但凡他睁眼就会悉数破灭。

他几乎落下泪来。

 

尤利乌斯撑起身时，枢木朱雀终于从长久的闭目当中睁了晦暗绿眼。躺卧者一并起身来，借着腰胯发力便轻易完成。尤利乌斯有趣地看他，搭着他的肩，继而揽着他的脖颈，拇指偏在颌骨一侧，叫他切实地面向自己。

“我和‘那个人’，”尤利乌斯问，“有些相像吗？”

他是求证过的，他是记得的。的确有那么一人，名讳被避过、细节被含糊其辞，然而的确存在过；恐怕并非众人皆知的第三皇女，然而也甄至同等重要的地步。枢木朱雀曾谈及那人，曾言及失去，说话时望着他，仿佛穿透他去看见往昔幽灵，又扣着他的身躯撕裂开凿，难说是在泄恨还是寻求慰藉。他想自己大抵是存了些影子，好叫那年轻骑士终究是拐进复杂心绪中，做些矛盾举措，即便试图多造创伤也贴合着亲昵间距。

朱雀闻言而敛了目光，微微凝聚起来又涣散开了。他沉默间似乎短暂出神，投来视线时似不止望着跟前一人，仿若确有其它影子存于其皮囊之下。尤利乌斯揣想不定、心绪难平时，听得他忽而出声低语：

“你能让我稍微感到他还活着。”

他不言明此间联系是好是坏，亦不言明是何种形式，仍将繁复谜题抛出，由得听者去解读。他言及“活着”时，语带隐忍苦痛，那苦痛叫尤利乌斯在讶然间骤感无可奈何，心间嘲弄厌恶淡去，连同神情一道柔和下来。

“你还真是残酷呢，枢木朱雀。”

他温言间重新环抱对方，在他身后扯脱绑缚，拿去了柔软织物，鼻息又切近到跟前。他复又低下头来，印下一个亲吻，朱雀也不再抵触、放松回应，他们此番接吻之时似终于淡了各自复杂心绪，轻缓地唇齿相抵，咽下彼此间未出的言语。

尤利乌斯率先撤去，扭转了身躯，背过了脸面，终是预备离开了。然而下一刻，他身后那人倾上身来，揽住他腰际，牢固地圈抱入怀，颌骨抵着他的颈间。这般温善举动从未有过，甚至一时叫他心神恍惚。而后枢木朱雀凑着他耳畔，用那类低哑的、难辨情绪的声音道：

“你不过是在苟活。”

“那又如何？”尤利乌斯反问。那人环抱他愈发用力，好似要分割破碎、揉进血肉，好似不过是不愿连一道影子都涣散去。

“那很好。”朱雀回答。第七骑士在他颈侧烙下吻痕，一时烫热，在这破碎间隙挤出更多词句。“你是皇帝掷来欧罗巴的棋子。”那人说，“这地方很危险，但不在于战局，甚至不在于派系纷争……而在于你若是违背意旨，偏离当下角色半分，你可能连苟活的余地都失去。”

这不过是一个不明缘由的警告。然而有一刻那人声音颤抖，有一刻他的确是怀着不知对谁而发的温存。有一刻尤利乌斯轻轻吸了口气，软倒下去，好似全不在乎他如何施为了。

 

他倾在被面上时，膝骨柔软地陷下，凹痕顺沿小腿剖开蔓至足尖。他那般趴伏时，身后那人在他腿间捋滑，就着油液与斑斑白浊涂抹揉捏，直至拨开臀肉，乍一下穿刺进去。枢木朱雀在情事间主动作为时，仍是如他惯习那般施力，扣着他腰侧或小腹，粗大性器用力捅在深处，顶撞至他胡乱喊叫。

然而这情事终究是缓了步奏，似为他所调和了些，隐去了早先或多或少的暴虐成分。朱雀按在胸腹间顶进最深时，尤利乌斯合眼埋下脸面，探手捉住他的，摁在自己小腹上感觉一个隐约形状。这举动叫身后身躯连同那埋没的阴茎一同蓦然震颤，旋即在他来得及抗议之前倾泻在内里。他意识迷蒙间隐约觉察到有水点落在自己背上，不知是汗液或其它；随后是亲吻、随后是肌肤贴合。他试图扭过头时，那人遮着了他的眼睛，而后才叫亲吻重新渡至他唇上。

尤利乌斯被抱去洗浴时，仍然模模糊糊想着那水迹。朱雀替他解去眼罩时，短暂覆压在他眉骨上，似友善嬉闹，似刻意遮掩，叫那本就不能视物的眼睛覆在更深重的黑暗里。他再未看清过那人颜面，只在水声淅沥间，恍然以为那人曾短暂哭泣。

他并不问询。

 

尤利乌斯仿佛在水声笼罩间就昏沉睡去，再睁眼时已是翌日清晨。晨曦在拉拢的窗帘边沿镀上一圈金芒，这是自己房间内的装潢。他并不意外地见着了整装的第七骑士，然而那人罕见地并未驻足他卧榻之前，而是站立窗沿，撩动帘幕微微拨开一道缝隙，由得光芒洒落在侧颜上，隐约缓和了冷厉神情。

仅是须臾片刻，仿佛意识到躺卧之人呼吸节奏有所变化，他便垂下手来，重至了他往昔站位处。尤利乌斯打量他良久，同他视线交接而交相倾轧，忽而向他伸出手去。

枢木朱雀没有避让，反而在神情为背光所掩时微微倾下了身，由他触及自己面颊，追溯而上，撩起额发，在被棕发埋没的边缘寻到一个夜里曾为之短暂停驻的印记。一个浅淡疤痕，大抵不够严重、不会留得长久，肤表破损痕迹如今只余些许削白。尤利乌斯没有问候，没有道安，转而摘出所有疑虑当中看似最为无关紧要的一个，代替了所有寻常的清晨先语。

“那是什么？”他问，“一个勋章？”

“一个警示。”朱雀回答他。

“为了失去？”

“为了我在其中的过错。”

他垂下眼睑，表明自己不再多言，提醒起他们当中仍有不得僭越的壁障。尤利乌斯便放他退去，起身洗漱，直至确认过今日进程与行程后整装待发。他再与那骑士在厅堂间相会时，那人带来了他漏下的皇权之杖，并不如往日般随意交由他手，而在他身前单膝跪地，视线低垂，双手抬高而完整呈上。

一介棋子，尤利乌斯想。而贵为圆桌骑士，不过也是由着相似处境同这棋子并行。他伸出手去，将那东西牢固地握在掌间，如持着仅存的利刃般抽拔而去。

“我们该出发了，枢木卿。”他说，“今日还有许多事要继续。”


	5. Nothing Left to Lose

信·日向·夏英格属于那么一类危险人物。单只从履历来看，他和枢木朱雀并无诸多不同。一个东洋男孩自血染的房屋中徒步走出，接受了来自不列颠尼亚的好意，踏上高位，冠以骑士之名。因着这份诡异相似，即便是自称不管军政具体琐事的第七骑士，也对这份资料及其本人多留意了一些。

仅从侧面观察，这份留意的结果已叫他感到压力重重。日向信是那么一类人，他所做的一切事情都非漫无目的。从背地里的弑亲弑友传言，到临了怀疑时干脆果决地受命，这年轻男人面目上始终带着和煦微笑。这类人要么是个足够天真的蠢货，要么便是个疯子。

尤利乌斯的感受或许更为直观，然而这特派参谋并不真的与谁商议。他每每坐在公馆厅堂中独自沉吟时，朱雀都与他维持了一个足够安全的间距，拉开到足够全面审视，又得以在发生意外时迅速接近。他们当中藉由凝固空气筑着无形壁障，直至有战报或通讯打破寂静。“夏英格卿将在半小时后到访，”朱雀说，“请阁下做好准备。”尤利乌斯身形不动，恍若未闻，然而放下了倚在下颌交叠的双手。

“你怎么看？”在沉默半晌后，尤利乌斯首次语气慎重地开口询问，“夏英格卿算是欧洲这批蛀虫里头比较明事理的一个，然而也许过于明事理了。虽说也不奇怪，毕竟他原本就并非不列颠尼亚本国出身，在派系上……”

“请小心。”朱雀说。尤利乌斯的话音戛然而止，转而投来讶异地一瞥。朱雀明白这转变的意思：他从来不曾、也不愿这般在私下直白地表露出自己的好意，无关脸面，也无关忠诚。然而朱雀也不开口解释，只是同他在缄默间交换了一下眼神，仿佛彼此都对那危险人物大抵有了一定揣摩，又将视线错开了去。

“请小心。”他加重语气重复了一次。

一小时后，他们被分隔在正厅偏厅两处。兰斯洛特在夕阳余烬燃烧中执着骑士长剑，而在那更加昏黑的地方，尤利乌斯·金斯莱已然暂消失了。不列颠尼亚的废弃皇子横仰在地，双腿曲度几近弯折。日向信单手执枪，微笑地站立一旁。

 

“闯入大使公馆，围攻皇室特使，向帝国圆桌骑士开火。这就是你的待客之道，夏英格卿。”

枢木朱雀自兰斯洛特上伫立观测那昏黑正厅内的情景，冷言出声。那东洋男人隐隐露出刻薄笑意，抬手将枪口对准了那失神者的头颅。“你可以为我多加上一道‘持枪挟持皇子’的罪名了，枢木卿。”他说，“就好像皇帝陛下当真在乎一个死囚，又或者我当真在乎皇帝如何作想。即使你想要奉不列颠尼亚的律法对我进行制裁，当下你又该怎么做呢？”

“我留了一分余地。”朱雀说，“你的副官想必还健康存活。如果你现在放弃这愚蠢行动，我们还有一分余地进行交涉，只要你选择忘记你今日所言并不再提起——”

“很聪明，可惜筹码并不对等。”日向信缓缓道，“你剑下的是我的参谋，但当真换一个也无妨。这皇室特派的一个又如何呢？你既然做着不列颠尼亚的走狗，就当好好看着它的囚犯安然无恙。”

“你是想——”

“离开装甲骑。”他说，“在你选择屈服之前，那东西由你操控太危险。从你的坐骑里出来，枢木卿。为了你自己好，你最好选择降服。”

朱雀毫不掩饰地冷笑起来。“你最好在你的属下部队建制还齐全时说完这句话。”他仍由屏幕上观测着那男人，对方不为所动，仍带着令人厌恶的胜利者的诡笑。

“我不喜欢打赌，”信说，“但我自觉这筹码足够分量。”

“你说什——”

“我数到三。”

他持枪动作平稳，手指扣上扳机。

“一。”他说。

枢木朱雀啧了一声，心情阴郁地朝那乏光地界持续观望。夕阳还在外头燃烧，在偏厅战场残骸上留下虚假火光，却不涉及那阴影当中。那阴影当中唯留着血迹和尸骸，一个鬼怪，和一个没了反抗余地的活人。

“二。”

朱雀坐回机舱中去，操控抛弃了那柄长剑。他自屏幕中得见那生着故国人相貌的鬼怪，仿佛全不担心他会做出怎般激烈举动。朱雀驾着兰斯洛特从那幸存者身边离开，缓缓踏入正厅边缘。

“三——”

白色机体轰然跪地。日向信扬起下颌，朝虚空中轻轻一点。

“你看，你并不占据先机，枢木卿，因为你还顾及一点虚假颜面。”

 

枢木朱雀再次自那机舱中出来时，仍想着他或许该冒险一步，在对方反应过来之前就将其击毙。夏英格的行为无异于谋反，就地处决也不为过，而死人并不会将秘密对外流传。然而作为新上任、初出行的圆桌骑士，他清楚自己的界限在哪里。欧系不列颠尼亚势力错综复杂，对遥远皇室的态度也是暧昧不明，仅凭一面之词就击毙一位有名有姓的圣米迦勒骑士团所属，或许能让他们平安度过今夜，却注定会叫他们无法活着离开欧罗巴大地。

他站在原地，视野濒近暗处后清晰了些。日向信对着通讯喊了一声，残破大厅中便进了最后一小支真枪实弹的士兵。他们围在了兰斯洛特周遭，把握着每一个可能的落脚点。随后他们的头目说：“我说过了，离开装甲骑。”

应当再坐回去。朱雀想。彼此再这么试探几次，也许能——他想试探出日向信的界限，假若这男人稍微再优柔寡断些，或对皇室的反意还不到不加遮掩的地步——

“我可没兴趣陪你比拼耐心，枢木卿。”信说。

随后他抬起脚来，就着骑士军靴的削长尖端狠狠踢向地上那人的头脸。

朱雀听见钝重凿击，声音低沉，带得他脑中一片充血嗡响，甚至一时盖过了那阵闷声痛呼。他手心出了冷汗，片刻后才辨识清楚，本应已经仰倒半昏迷的十一皇子被生生踢得半背转过身去，腿脚相拧，上身趴伏在地发出痛苦喘息。他眯眼瞪视这番惨状，旋即一刻不停，干脆地摸向驾驶舱拔出了锁匙，而后跳下地去。

他膝头直磕地面，不待他感到一分半点疼痛，周遭士兵便上前来试图反剪他的双手。朱雀反手将头两个都撂倒在地，瞥及日向信又抬起了脚跟。“够了。”他说，前走几步后单膝屈下，将兰斯洛特的锁匙搁置在地面，缓慢地推远了去。有人将它收走，有人重新聚拢到他身后，终于扣着了他的手腕，强迫他在持枪者面前双膝跪地。

“搜查。”信漫不经心道。他的脚跟不急不缓地剁在伏地之人的肩胛骨上，微微碾转。枢木朱雀并未反抗，只是沉着脸看过去。他刻意将目光抬高，避开地上那套黑底华服。他听见骨骼响动，他听见那人若有若无的粗重鼻息；一个受难者的无形痕迹，如刀锋般剖开这凝滞空气中的无形壁障，同他的感官接驳。他咬紧牙关，谨慎绷紧脸面，叫自己不显出异样情绪。

然而他绝非一个很好的伪装者。

日向信仍然单手举枪，玩味打量他的神情。待得他军刀配枪都被悉数卸去、全身空溜溜再无武器时，才慢条斯理地开了口。“我的意愿不变，枢木卿。”他说，“假若你愿意同我合作，我们可以从内部掀起一场波澜——你看，我们两人很像。”

“我保持怀疑。”

“至少在外人面前没什么不同，”男人面容带笑，言语锋利，“亡国奴，前来充当不列颠尼亚的狗。”

他毫无征兆地翻覆了空闲的那只手，霎时间身后士兵加了力道，把朱雀摁倒下去，额头重重磕着了地面。“可惜你是真心实意想那么做。”朱雀奋力从地上抬起头来，扩得一片狭窄仰角时，他听见那来自故国的幽灵这么说，“你有一双武士的眼睛，枢木，你恨不得用它们把我砍作两段。真令人恶心。”

朱雀抬着眼，不能言语。在这有限视角里，他终于被迫看清地上那人的模样。前皇室特使狼狈地半埋着头，露出的左侧颧骨上一片浅淡青紫，面颊唇角都有轻微的肿胀破裂痕迹。那只终于没了宽罩遮掩的诅咒之眼浮动着一层朦胧血光，然而失神半阖，毫无功用。

现在他们终究是陷入类似境地里了，枢木朱雀自嘲想道。他曾摁着那黑发将其头颅磕倒在皇帝面前，全然不顾那本是个放逐之子，更罔顾故友情面。他安慰自己这不过是权宜之计，他们终将有机会脱身而去，好似这能叫他保留些许微妙的优胜心——然后他看见那失神眼睛里微微聚拢一丝神采，飘飘然似在云外。

醒来的但若是ZERO，叛国者、恐怖分子、已死之人，他便毫无理由去替对方担忧，无论日向信会施与怎般粗暴手段。一个死人又当如何抱怨呢？朱雀那般不着边际地想着，旋即见到持枪者半蹲半跪下来，将枪口直接贴着了那头黑发间的后脑部位。

“你想维护他？”

“是吗。”

“真冷淡。”信说，“那不妨让我猜猜。”

枪口不动，他用另只手托着了那囚人的脖颈，随后就那般带着探究笑意地收紧手指。这举动叫朱雀冷汗乍起，他强迫自己不继续想这脆弱意味。信的审视逗留在他跟前，沉重而令人作呕。“我只是觉得有趣，枢木。”信说，“虽说我自知这筹码价值不菲，然而于你这样一位圆桌骑士而言……”

朱雀没有听他言语。朱雀短暂眨眼间感受到太阳穴如针刺般抽痛，他听着那急促呼吸，喉间发出喀喀声响，然而不得一句呼救、甚或一句微弱呼唤。他自己的呼吸反倒滞缓了许多，似将他的思绪都拖缓下来。末了他终于听及一点残碎词句，声音低哑漠然：

“看守……”

那点声音是从那抓握扼死的动作中勉强溢出的，不带多少求援意味，反倒带着点过于明了的讽刺。朱雀盯着那仅露的眼睛，那眼睛里隐约映着自己模样，又仿佛越过时下窘境很远、及至与时光倒影叠合。

“……并非、咳——护卫安全，”那声音说，“叫我不……逃跑、咳——或……自杀……”

朱雀睁大了眼睛。

 

十一皇子初至日本时，总归是在山下受过欺侮。那时同样年幼的首相之子随在他后头，目睹那般情形，目睹他被本地的孩子们围绕在当中，任拳打脚踢也毫无反抗。那些男孩说“滚出去”，说“不列颠尼亚的狗”。枢木玄武派就的特警就站立一旁，神情漠然，毫无出手意图。那些人并非护卫，而是看守。那时那稚龄皇子站起身来，简单地为自己的囚徒实境下了定论。那时枢木朱雀就那般听着，无能为力，即便方才已施与援手，却无法再多表达一丝半毫的善意。

而今又重复了这般境况。亦或在更早以前，尤利乌斯·金斯莱尚存于世时，他已然用着独眼淡漠地瞧向一道封死闭合的门。“看守”，他罔顾护卫前提，擅自对第七骑士下过此般定论。这短暂片段此时从枢木朱雀脑海中乍现，叫他猛然剧烈抽动起臂膀来。下一秒他背后压制的力道又多了一重，而日向信的声音恰时响起。

“看起来皇子本人对你的定位倒是准确，”信说，“枢木家的子嗣……”这称呼形式似乎提点起一些东西，叫那蒙着血光的眼睛缓缓聚了焦，仿佛初识人间一般从迷惘中渐渐有了起色。

“……朱雀……？”

他听过那般口吻。源于一位幼时挚友，或是他们真正熟识之前那段互相揣摩的时日。时至如今他们足以互相憎恨，然而那番记忆中人却不得沾染任何恶劣因果。朱雀大睁着眼睛，感到一丝后悔。他知晓自己的异样情绪已然绷收不住，而夏英格显然不会错过一分一毫。

“……我开始感到好奇了，”他说，“虽说是看守，犯人倒是出乎意料地信任你——或者说是依赖也无妨。”他泄了手头力道，温善抚摸在原处，由着那喘息再多带上几分畏缩。随后他撩起黑色外衣的边缘，一个危险动作在其背脊上游走。朱雀勉强瞪目瞧着，拿不准对方目的与态度。

“与你何干？”

“毫无关系。”信坦言道，“你们的真实身份与来意本来也同我无关，若不是恰好很是有趣，我可没兴趣妄自揣测……我说了，我只是好奇。”

他动作轻缓柔和，发出窸窸窣窣响动，连带着周遭未熄的火一同应和。在那趴伏者呼吸稍显平复的一瞬间，他似乎找准了新的乐趣，下一刻平滑拉扯声响起，叫枢木朱雀头皮紧缩。他视角受限，直至信并不遮掩地将手头动作拉至那人腰际时，他才反应过来这一举措的意味。“——夏英格卿！”他低吼出声，“你不觉得这有愧于圣米迦勒骑士团之人所当有的荣誉感吗？！”他又听得那属于男孩的短暂呢喃，混杂着另一人模糊不清的笑意。

“你仿佛始终在以‘骑士’之名质疑我，枢木卿。”

 

“我有一个弟弟。”信说，“很不幸，我们一同见证过地狱。那家伙大概也就和你们差不多年纪，那会儿还是个小男孩——看着亲人长辈死在自己面前，脚下，然后踩着那些血迹找寻出路。”

他的话音每一停顿，便叫压制着的那人发出一声浑浊颤音。他的手藏在那黑色外衣底下，拢着其下暴露的赤裸皮肤，抓握姿势隐约透过身侧衣物伏凸而现。朱雀聚精会神地盯着那柄枪，蓄势待发，只消扣下扳机，以提醒自己不要冲动行事——然而他余光仍留意到那些，并叫他痛恨起了自己的眼睛。

“一个被剩下的孩子，或者说被抛弃了……然后全心全意地痛恨起了一些事和一些人。听上去挺耳熟吗，枢木卿？”

肋骨，摸索；胸前，拉扯；抚摸、试探，腰侧徘徊。朱雀机械地做着直观判定，每一道概念形成都叫他多加后悔一分。他不敢轻易挣脱手臂，只叫手指刺进了拳头正中去，那儿没握着一柄锁匙，也没了任何能用以还击的武器。

“我倒也觉得眼熟呢，”信说，“这副表情——”他抽出手来，仔细扳着了那人脸孔，居高临下地俯瞰了一番。“——不甚甘心，不愿放弃，又在下意识寻求庇护——”

他面露歪曲笑意，探回手后动作终于挪移到腰际以下，短暂摸索后似发了力，在趴伏者骤然发出一声急促哭音时咧开嘴角。

“——天真而愚蠢。”

“——鲁路修！”

朱雀终于挣起身来。他看见了信的短暂错愕，旋即便见着那柄枪——男人收紧了手指，扳机陷下了小半。他僵硬在原处，就着那般将起的滑稽姿态不再动弹，后一刻又被更加凶狠地惯回地面去。他听见那压抑哭音，由着畏惧而发，由着无力而沉降下去，却抵死不愿松动漏出一句半句的求援。看守，尤利乌斯说，那定论和一个源于过去的男孩相重叠。然而尤利乌斯详述过请求，恳切而毫无花假。但凡一句，他想，但凡那男孩多言一句——

然而没有。

火焰噼啪声渐小了，偏厅投入的金红斜影熄转了暮紫。他听见隐蔽的翻搅响动，伴着粗喘抽噎，逐渐化为黏腻水声。他目视到那具躯壳身肩抖动，那猩红左眼在失神间蓄起惊慌与耻辱泪水。日向信在他目之所及处持续探摸，或似浅浅抽动手指。枢木朱雀绷着牙关，几乎将唇角咬出血迹。

或是过了许久，他几乎感到愤怒烧灼都离体而去了，剩了多数空白的茫然时，他被最末一声低沉哽咽拉回现实。夏英格正站起身来，并不避嫌自己白色手套指尖有污浊液迹。末了他仍不忘拿枪比着那头柔软黑发，垂眼冷笑起来。

“将枢木卿放开。”他说。朱雀有些怔然，那人属下也是一般。“没关系，”信说，“将他放开。”

他那冷眼相视态势及至朱雀肩臂桎梏松脱也分毫未改。第七骑士以相似的冷眼相待，也不再多斥责一番，而是就那般起身走上前去，在足够一拳击打上对方颧骨的距离间猛然刹停，砰然砸落单膝，旋即轻之又轻地将地上那人搀扶起来。

“……朱雀？”那人问话间仍然嘶声不清，带着软弱余地。朱雀抚过他面部伤痕，手指摩挲过破裂唇角，自己遏制不住地颤抖起来。

“嗯，”他说，“鲁路修。”

他几能想见日向信面上讥诮神情，然而他权当不知，转而在怀中人几乎陷了半昏迷之时亲吻了他，舌尖顺沿无力闭抿的嘴唇滑入而舔去部分残存锈味。那身躯完全软倒时瘫在了他肩上，而他听见日向信道：

“来人，替他们准备牢房。”

 

信·日向·夏英格在他们面前短暂露出过真实面貌。一个冷静的疯子，同样生着诅咒之眼。他在枢木抬头对望时以那血色眼睛相对，片刻过后又叫猩红散去。“你看，”他说，“我足以叫你们两人都快些走向死亡，而且不叫我自己手上沾一点血——所以好好考虑，枢木卿。”而后他弯下腰来，拿一方黑布眼罩，细心替那另一个契约者重新结上。

他将那视作一个有效威胁。朱雀想笑，然而他只敢在回到昏暗牢内、将头脸埋进膝间时表露出来。一个指令，有关死亡，而那才是他一直所求的。时下他却不得接受，因他担着另一人的命，也受着那一人的命。

“你们管那叫‘王之力’吗？”他喃喃道，“真是愚蠢。”

他越过膝头望着昏暗牢房当中平躺着的那人。他仍然拿不准自己应有的态度，但总归不是寸步不离地看护。然而在这狭窄囚境内，即便将距离拉到了最大，也不及那密闭包厢的一墙之隔遥远。那时还得一个虚假名字，一套虚伪身份，做些来回倒转、叫人生厌的尊敬把戏，奉着并非良善的皇命，当着不列颠尼亚的走狗。

他正欲再将头脸埋下去时，听见了标志醒转的微弱哼声。

于是朱雀就像以往每日清晨窥察探视般起身前去。以往每日，总还是一个金斯莱从那皮囊底下醒来，叫人安心而生厌。而今他垂下头来，目见那紫色独目，里头仍是过分年轻的、朦胧的苦痛。

一个不列颠尼亚，早在战乱之前、刚承了丧亲与流落之苦的不列颠尼亚。在尤利乌斯的意识全被抹去后，其余的枢木朱雀不相识的部分也尽消散了。留得这么一个无罪者，茫茫然不知所措，似是认出了他的样貌，又似目盲般无法视物。他将手抬起来，向上摸索了一番，直至碰着了朱雀的脸，才顿住了、犹疑地探索上去，指节摁着了面廓，微微捧住了，发出一声似哭似笑的鼻音。

没关系。朱雀颤动嘴唇，将那些乍将出口的字句无声吞咽。没关系。别担心。没事了。总归是会好起来……

——我很抱歉。

他自觉无法继续吞咽时，便低头亲吻他。

 

鲁路修在半醒未醒的态势间，做出的最大限度的回应只是抬手搭住他的背脊。在其残存记忆既有的年纪里，本该不谙情事，他却仿佛并不会推拒，或许不过应着身躯当中残余反应，或许不过面对这一人。朱雀揭去他仅存的单衣，由上及下都完整剥去，自胸膛赤裸至细瘦脚踝。他再没了多余披挂，整个人便如初降人世般并无赘饰了，仅剩一处原罪被黑色布罩遮挡。而朱雀就这般拥着他、沉甸甸覆压在他身上，沉默地打量那些胸肋上的浅淡指痕。

然后他舔吻它们，一道一记，似在洗刷又似重蹈覆辙。他用齿尖捉着胸膛浮凸，留下湿润吮吸，却还谨慎小心地不叫对方喘息中再多出痛苦痕迹。他花费很久去轻柔爱抚，直至最初的湿润吻痕都在那苍白皮肤上风干了唾液痕迹，他才用膝骨掰分了身下人的双腿，手指浅浅沿着股间游走。

他在鲁路修半勃时终于探到那柔软穴口，指茧轻刮轻蹭抚平入口处皱褶沟壑。他真正开始推进时，那具身躯忽而重现了先前的畏缩，甚至那暗紫眼睛里都复多了惶然不安。朱雀仍然道不出一句安慰，好似他在这一刻仍然会抗拒那虚假关怀。他在鲁路修下意识呼唤他名字时轻声应是，又因这古怪处境而苦笑起来。

他寻着那一小方敏感区域，用力搓摩勾戳，又俯低身去给予鲁路修一个同样深入黏腻的吻。他隐隐然仍感到那漠然审视的目光充斥着这方牢狱，带着嘲弄地评判着他的行为。下一刻他又想那无关紧要，欧系不列颠尼亚的一切事务都不再重要。他们要么带着虚妄荣耀而存活、在镣铐中自由起舞，要么便恣意而为、自行寻找一道可行出路。一个不被人敬重的新任圆桌骑士和一个本应已死的弃棋皇子，既无真实名誉可言，也无良好信誉可谈。

他们私下里本就一无所有。

鲁路修在那快意刺激间逐渐放松了，隐忍喘息成为细弱呻吟，尽都在亲吻间模糊地溢出。朱雀这才缓慢地开解了自己的扣带，将胯间胀痛解脱出来，叫柱头抵着那只被撑开少许的穴口。他在尽致温柔过后猛然挺进，瞬间让身下人哭叫出来。他从半跪姿态压低腰身，连带着对方柔韧腰胯一同弯折，直至几乎正对着了那副茫然无措的神情，叫自己的面貌倒映在那独只眼睛里。他由着身下柔软壁肉将自己私处绞合，缓慢挺入至深处去，而后停顿在那里，就那般维持一瞬的填充满溢。没了肆意嘲弄，没了多余介入，也没了虚假姓名，只得原原本本的他们两人。

鲁路修又抬起了手，却像乏力般抬举不起，朱雀便凑到近前去，由他再次捧着了自己脸面。“……朱雀。”那人叫他，微微艰难地仰起头来，嘴唇擦过了他的。而他倏然滑下泪迹。

即便是仅剩了这初识时的脆弱姿态，他亦无法伸手给予有关守护的允诺。这本该是他最初时的理想，时至如今却由于他们两人、他自己的过错，被全然背弃了。

 

他们在牢狱中所待时长并非能在一日间终结，当前看来甚至着实没了往后的出路。枢木朱雀重新在这牢笼边缘坐下时，还无望地做了番思考。有一刻他思及自己此番行事的意义，有一刻他又什么也不想，望着虚空当中由一方窄窗内投下的一点天光。

鲁路修坐了起来，仿佛全失了神，或全发了疯，沉溺在那点可怜的昔日幻境中长久不醒。他仍念着故友名字，仿佛他们仍在那般无忧的自由境地中，听得盛夏蝉鸣，行走足迹被高大的黄金花朵包围。而下一刻，朱雀想，或许就在下一刻——战争终是来了。日本，不列颠尼亚，11区，帝国，欧联，皇城——哪方势力都不打紧，哪方势力都并非全然无辜。良善者已死，负着生者施与的污名。时至如今那根出同源的诅咒仍伴着他，叫他在手指痉挛间扼上自己的咽喉时又猛然撤开。

“活下去”，那人说。“那种事情……”枢木朱雀自肺腑深处发出一道无声喟叹。他又望回那人正处的方向去，那人仍兀自望着虚空，轻柔呼唤着往昔幽灵。朱雀微眯着眼，叫那人模样在自己眼中模糊了，和遥远的、不甚遥远的过往一并重叠，从一位稚嫩皇子到一个寻常学生，一个假面者和一个假名之人。鲁路修用着尤利乌斯曾短暂居住过的躯壳，这一事实叫他厌恶得发抖，亦感到死灰似的安心。末了他阖起眼来，撇下嘴角勾出苦涩笑意。

“我们会离开这里，”他听见自己说，“我们会离开……”

然而不至故地，无关烈日花野，却也是当下最为近似的一个承诺。


	6. Always Here

他像是在囚笼中沉睡了许久。一座棺木，一层坚冰，将他意识与记忆一并拘禁在黑暗当中，捶打壁障、抓挠刮痕，徒劳无益，又在疲累间试图安歇。仅有极少数时，那囚笼会破裂一隅，叫他意识濒近于浮游体表，叫他隐约体察到那一切。

一具躯壳，存着一个强加于自己的名姓，在外亦为人所拘禁，扳住腕臂、掰开腿脚，狠狠穿凿入内里深处。他听见自己暧昧喘息，掺杂苦痛呻吟，在反复撩拨下窜起情热，烧灼他血液皮肉，带起或细微或剧烈的震颤。一重侵入态势挤开他抵御防线，似要将他完整开启、完整相嵌、直至糅入自身骨血一般。伴着干渴记忆，伴着自身诉求，想要确切认知、或想要逃离那囚牢。

他听见那人粗沉呼吸，并带着宣泄与隐忍意味，亲吻抚摸叠加于或强迫、或不得抵抗的激烈欢好中，温柔裹覆在他体表，形成一道虚假慰藉。枢木朱雀，他在恍惚间想着，枢木朱雀。

那人长久未在那般举动中切实叫过他的名字。

 

“……朱雀。”那人叫他。

像是全然失了神，或全然发了疯。皇帝种下的那诅咒骤然撤去了，那躯壳中便只剩了一个将醒未醒的凶犯，又秉着一副无罪者的姿态说着稚嫩言语。朱雀埋在自己膝头，如行将就木般沉寂不动。你不过是在苟活，他想。但若脱离这囚牢范围，但若那凶杀者重现于世，或许就连苟活的余地都将失去。

他闭目间听见自己名字，与低缓呼吸相叠，一重覆上一重，永无止尽般坠压在他胸腔当中。他想鲁路修，那的确是鲁路修，由始至终，兜来转去。皇帝造就了一个把戏，构筑了一个牢笼，将他们两人一同绑缚在内；一道锁匙刚刚碎裂，残存的枷锁还叫他们不得脱困。他将嘲弄与苦叹一并揉碎在呼吸当中，拉长过后恍如无物。

“朱雀。”那人叫他。够了，他想。足够了，太多了。倘若尤利乌斯并不消依存、也不消由着扭曲记忆而疏离自己，倘若他不至被逼到这境地，倘若他们的确能互相交付信任，倘若他们在互相折磨拷问时始终是以本来面貌相对。

——倘若你从不曾将我遗忘。

 

鲁路修在他原本的躯体中浮游时，对外界认知似笼着纱帐，唯有自身切实遭过的经历一重一重鲜明浮现，在他几近沉睡的思感中徘徊不去。一番残破理想，一方旗帜染血，一个女孩眼中圈着诅咒红芒，在他枪口下倒毙。那并非故意而为，却着实是他的过错，事实既成便再不消否认。他透过尸山血海望去，似漠然望见万千傀儡在他引导下癫狂起舞，彼此厮杀、逼入绝境，无论是憎恨或深爱之人尽都遗忘一切。

那魔女说那便是契约者将迈向的道路，愈发依赖于力量便愈容易失控，失控便由此而活在那诅咒般的幻景里。亲近之人皆被摆布，接触之人尽被歪曲意志，末了无非是在绝望中湮没寻常为人的魂灵、或将施咒者自己逼入绝路。那是一类代价，她说，“王之力”会使人孤独。他曾以为孤独不过是自身再无人理解，而不至于叫人没落至那般过往未来、理想愿景都被剥夺的残忍境地。

而今他见过了。

还将有多少人呢？他在意识混沌、浮游不定间想着，还将有多少人呢？

一切不能被隐藏的武器都必将成为弱点，那道理从来都很清楚。他见过那类人，被那曾祈得的力量长久眷顾后再挥散不去，形若疯癫，永不得安宁，最后落得被原本唯一的依恋之人一枪击毙的末途。C.C.在警告他时，便也说“你见过了那一个活例”。她言谈时似落下一个诅咒，或比之更甚、作为一个预示。她金黄眼瞳敛起一丝悲悯，她说鲁路修，别叫自己——

那警告戛然而止，他曾揣想过很多次她未完的言语内容为何。“别叫自己失去控制”，亦或是“别叫自己落到那地步”。毛曾恣意窥视他人言谈心灵，末了便被那无止尽的压抑洪流给围困折磨；她说鲁路修，你歪曲了那么多人的意志，你叫那么多人活在谎言当中……

——别叫自己那么凄惨地死去。

他记得什么呢？他记得一双眼瞳，浮现血光，猩红翅翼浮空而来，掠进他脑海，将他意识与记忆都一同倾覆，将往昔真实尽都倾轧碾碎，在残墟上筑起虚假面貌来。他记得旁从一人冷漠言语，背叛于他、以他换取帝国荣誉，言行间尽透出刻骨深的绝望憎恨。再往前便是背叛发生的一刻，鲜血祭奠，白鸽死去，浮梦尽碎，那祸事由他一手酿成，背叛了血亲、故交与珍重之人。他想枢木朱雀并未言错一字，祸果既成，再多辩解都是徒劳无益。

然后他在骤然而至的窒息感中猛然清醒了片刻，片刻之际叫他醒过神来、叫他切实体察到那人手指在他咽喉上锁死，叫他呼吸滞涩、意识乍现又浮空，游离在涣散边缘，然而在极端痛苦间反倒愈发冷静清晰了一些。他想事情本该如此，倘若那祸事再不得消散，倘若他本身再不得逃脱，倘若那能叫仇恨消湮，那能叫一些无辜者得以幸存——

“杀了我。”他说。

而后那人似终于看清他面貌，骤然松脱了手去、仓惶后退。

那像是阐明一类事实，叫他短暂知晓、而后又遗忘，那事实是纵使那人如何残忍待他，如何试图将他摧折在自己手中，即便被称为伪善或怯懦，终究是不愿亲手完全终结他的性命。

那像是返还一类讽刺，纵使明知对方心存死志，宁可将其意志屈折也要留得那人存活。

他们两人都是一样。

 

他听懂那言语意味。

一个请求，一个托付，叫他将仇恨终止于此，叫他回去那自由地界、护好他的血亲。你应当做到，那人似于无声间这般阐述，以那诅咒眼瞳落下泪来。你应当全然憎恨，你应当将它斩断，你应当阻止更多祸事可能。然而他退缩了去，有一刻他痛恨自己软弱无能，有一刻他以为那不过是惟愿将责罚相延续，因终于死亡这一结果似过于轻淡——然而他跌坐下去，茫然失语。

我们将离开，他想。我们将去把娜娜莉接回来，他说。我们将离开。我们将一并离去。再不至从命轨中消去一人痕迹，再不至落得可悲兜转境地。

……一个终于成型的承诺，又仿佛永不得践行。

“鲁路修。”他叫他。

那人又露出孩童般天真稚嫩神情，忽而抬手向他伸来，似要够着一杯打翻的水，似不过是寻求他呼唤之人。“朱雀。”那声音柔软道。枢木朱雀良久怔然，望着那伸够态势。你在寻求什么？他无声无息想着。你在寻求什么？一道援助，一份依托，一个故友，或纯是一个由着万般繁复情绪不得分割、在记忆几番周转后亦不得忘却的重要之人。

他伸手同鲁路修的相握时，从那面容上望见微笑。一时间他臂腕发抖，低沉促息，猛然用力拉拽。他们两人肩臂相撞、一并跌落在地时，他终于将那人牢固抱紧，手肘箍在腰间、臂膀托抱在背。鲁路修为这磕碰发出低呼时，他抬首封住对方声音。他们唇齿用力勾缠时搅合出粘滞响动，一并带出微弱呜咽。然后黑色衣装滑落地面，然后有人发出粗沉喘息。他将那人藉由凶猛力道全禁锢住时，鲁路修仰躺在地，左侧血瞳殷红浮动，泪流不止。

然后那人反攀附来，勾住他脖颈、凶猛覆上一个亲吻，唇舌相抵时同另一处交合一并捣出浑浊水声。关乎呼唤、关乎渴求，关乎交付倾倒，关乎填充满溢。朱雀见着对方晦暗眼色，迷茫无物，只在快意尖锐时骤然凝聚起一星半点真切悲哀，然而那时那声嗓由沙哑吟哦悉数占据、不得言出一字。

你还将遭受多少呢？他想。他终究并非实质长久护佑在对方身畔，他终究要承接别的使命继而远去，他终究要目睹那人继续遭受惩戒——而他会亲手将其推至那地步去。鲁路修倚靠在他肩上沉睡时，朱雀那般任由思绪恍惚浮空。我们还能承受多少呢？他想。

然后他听闻牢房开启，他眼见年轻使者前来。

 

“我提请将他遣送回11区。”

帝国第七圆桌骑士再度单膝跪立于君主面前时，将这觐见抢在了皇帝陛下召见金斯莱卿之前。“如您所言，”他沉声道，“若要试图引出C.C.来——那么将他放在黑色骑士团曾经的活动地域比置于外域战场更容易奏效。”

“你有什么高见吗，枢木卿？”那高位者漠然相问。枢木朱雀在这光景中埋下头颅，呼吸短暂停顿后归于平静。

“为了防止那能力继续作乱，将它彻底抹去或封印……”

倘若不消因此而逼迫自己陷入绝路。

“……作为普通学生，稍加监视控制，只用局限在东京租界范围内……”

倘若能远离皇室，不消被当作棋子对待。

“……将鲁路修·兰佩路基的身份返还给他。”

——倘若你从不曾将我遗忘。

 

鲁路修·兰佩路基拾回“兰佩路基”背后的真实名姓时，对上那魔女探究眼神。往后他错开来去，谈及他被出卖的过往时并压抑不住其下痛恨。一直到他真切望见自己那虚假兄弟的脸孔时，他才恍然完全惊醒。

枢木朱雀。他将那名字咬在舌尖，含混撕咬。他闭眼时仍有无数零散记忆碎片飞掠，一部分过往已被拼凑完整，一部分过往掀去伪装遮罩呈出完整模样，一部分只得零碎残片。一个人形仓惶后退，面上呈出不安与不忍，好像那人的确不足够恨他，好像那人的确还念着往昔情谊。那人说我们去接娜娜莉，他说两人一起，他神情似温缓怀缅，那言语句末已然被模糊去，好似他记忆断片至此为止。然后他睁开眼去，看见罗洛·兰佩路基的谨慎微笑。

鲁路修回以微笑时，那残片断裂处在他胸膛当中锋利划落。枢木朱雀，他想着，带着质询，带着些微憎意，连他身躯中残存苦痛记忆都再覆压不住那茫然呼唤之意。枢木朱雀，他那么想着。

“——骗子。”他将那词节咬碎在唇角。


End file.
